Ryuko's Recurring Wet-mare
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Ryuko keeps having recurring nightmares about Nui, and they're driving her insane. How long will it take before she breaks?
1. Night Terrors

Chapter 1: Night Terrors

"C'mon, harder!" the instructor yelled, holding the sandbag in place as a feisty girl beat the crap out of it. Her taped hands continued to jab it, her efforts increasing as she punched and kicked as hard as she could, making sure that her instructor could really feel it. The speed of her blows increased as she pushed herself harder, her punches beginning to hurt her hand more and more. She didn't mind the pain very much, in fact it motivated her to press on while beads of sweat drizzled down her brow and her red cheeks. Her chest heaved and jiggled with each breath and punch she took, the girl's perky breasts barely contained by her bra, which was a few sizes too small for her. Her stomach was toned and defined, tensed up as she doled out each blow to the punching bag.

As she got more fired up while beating the bag, she channeled all her strength into one final punch and broke through it, causing sand to leak everywhere as the girl slowly pulled her fist out of the broken nylon sack.

"Jesus, that's the 4th bag this week," The instructor chuckled as she came up from behind the destroyed equipment. The girl was shaking her aching fist a little, but it was miraculously ok. She dusted the sand off of it and the rest of her and stretched her back out, letting it crack and unstiffen.

"Sorry if I'm too rough," the girl apologized, chuckling a little, "I'll pay for it." The instructor gave her a smirk, and patted her on the shoulder.

"No it's fine," she replied, taking a sip of water from a bottle she kept in her pocket, "I'm gonna close up for the night. You'd better get your stuff and leave, Ryuko." Ryuko nodded, drinking down some water of her own and wiping the moisture from her face and neck with a towel.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow!" Ryuko Matoi cheerfully replied, pulling a sweat jacket out of her bag and putting it on, picking up her back and walking out while waving to the instructor with a thankful smile. She exited the gym through the glass doors and into the cool October night, taking in the crisp air as she breathed deeply and zipped up her jacket, covering her sweaty body and shielding it from the chilly evening wind. This was how she had been ending most of her nights since about mid-June when her routine had gotten serious, putting her through more and more work and eating up all of her time. She had barely talked to her sister and her bestie in those last few months, the last time she'd seen them was on her birthday when they had given her that "surprise" she didn't like talking about.

The red-streaked girl casually strolled down the sidewalk in the darkness, with the moon being the only thing that provided her with light. Her apartment was about a few blocks away from the gym, so walking to and from it was never really an issue for her. The houses and buildings she passed were all decorated with orange and black decorations, as well as witches and cobwebs and ghosts and the like. This meant that Halloween was growing nearer, which didn't really bother Ryuko that much. She wasn't very gung ho about most holidays, but she couldn't deny that Halloween had a certain charm to it.

A swift breeze then blew by the girl, blowing a stray piece of paper in her face and knocking her back a few steps. As the paper stuck to her face, she heard a set of footsteps run past her. They were dainty and quick, and disappeared rather quickly from earshot. Ryuko grabbed the paper off her face. The girl ripped it off her face, shaking her head as she got her bearings back.

"What just… happened?" She asked herself, gripping the paper in her hands as it crumpled up a bit. Her eyes scanned around for any signs of life, a little freaked out by the footsteps she heard. She didn't see anyone before the flyer hit her in the face, and she was absolutely sure that there wasn't anyone following her. Confused, she decided to let it slide for now, assuming that it was just her imagination. Ryuko looked down at her hand, the paper still crumpled up while the free ends twisted in the wind. She let it go, giving it no thought as she continued to walk home.

As she went on her way, Ryuko heard the patter of footsteps again, skipping towards her in a childish fashion. They grew louder with each clack of the shoes against the pavement, and soon they felt like they were right on top of Ryuko. She turned around quickly, expecting to see some shady individual merrily hopping along like a cartoon skunk, but there was nothing there but the dark and desolate street. Matoi stared into the black abyss with a blank expression, her skin beginning to lose color as her stomach turned in fear. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but it was definitely freaking her out.

Ryuko increased the speed at which she walked, almost running the rest of the way to her apartment out of paranoia and fear. The whole time she kept looking behind her, making sure that nobody was following her. In a manner of minutes she reached her apartment complex, dashing inside and up the stairs to her flat. Once she was inside, she closed the door behind her and locked it, leaning up against it as she tried to calm down. Her face was red and sweaty from her mad dash home, and her body was covered in goosebumps. Ryuko slid down the door and sat down, still leaning her head on it and panting.

"What the hell… was that…" She whispered, trying to catch her breath and collect her bearings. Those 3 minutes she stood out there on the street was one of the most intense things she'd experienced in a while, and it spooked her to no end. It took the girl a few minutes to regain control of her respiration, easing her senses back into the calm as she assured herself that she was safe. Ryuko got up off the ground, finally putting that moment behind her and bringing herself back to normal. She repressed the memory of the event and thought of it as nothing, and walked into her apartment.

Ryuko slid her sneakers off and threw her jacket to the side, taking off her bra and crashing down onto the couch topless. Since nobody was around, she didn't have any second thoughts about exposing her merchandise. The black and red haired girl sighed, letting her aching muscles ease up as she began to drift off. Ryuko didn't realize that she was this tired, but a long yawn put her closer to falling asleep. She soon accepted this, and closed her eyes as her body slowed down.

For a while the kickboxer slept soundly, her dreamless sleep continuing uninterrupted. However, a soft song began to pull Ryuko out of her slumber.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose," A sweet voice sang, causing the girl to stir awake. Her eyelids slowly began to open up, but a blinding light caused her to shut them tightly. Ryuko felt something cold and wet being dragged along her smooth abdomen, accompanied by a soft bristle-y feeling that tickled. She let out an involuntary giggle as she regained consciousness, her stomach undulating and moving around as what she assumed was a paintbrush continued to trail around her belly.

"Quihit it…" Ryuko groaned, smirking a little as she tried to move her hand to swat the brush away. However, she found that it was impossible for her to move her arms even an inch, and the same went with her legs. The ever-so teasing paintbrush continued to leave its mark across her filthy skin, which was still covered in her sweat from her workout session earlier. It glided down along her pants line, slowly traveling from one hip to the other while the sweet singing continued to tantalize her ears.

Ryuko wet her dry lips with her tongue and attempted to open her eyes again, this time her eyes adjusted to the light a little better, and she was able to make out something or someone standing over her, glossing over the center of her abdomen with the pastel colors. The color of the paint was a very obnoxious shade of pink, which matched the hilt of the brush rather nicely. To add to that, the one painting her was also wearing a strapless dress in a similar color, a dress that was beyond frilly and was rather sickening to Ryuko. The paintbrush danced and twirled around to her side, which was another sensitive area on the girl's tummy, and she immediately tried to squirm away as she giggled.

"Nohohohot thehehehere!" The black and red haired girl giggled, thrashing her torso away from the tickly brush and jerking around her body to get rid of the sensation. She rubbed her side against the surface she was laying on, smearing the paint all over it and ruining the artist's hard work.

"I don't remember you being this sensitive, Ryuko," the painting girl said in a cutesy adorable tone, a tone which made Ryuko freeze up in terror. Her muscles locked up and her eyes were wide open, staring the artist in the eyes, or eye since her left one was covered by a purple eyepatch. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two massive pigtails that curled at the ends, with little hearts somehow etched into her hair.

"Awwww, surprised to see me again, Girlie?" she cooed, moving Ryuko's quivering body back into place with the back of her right hand. She took the paintbrush and rubbed the bristles into a little jar labeled 'Edible Body Paint' , humming the tune she was singing as she did so. Ryuko was utterly speechless as her thousand yard stare continued to increase, her mind unable to comprehend the presence of the utter bane of her existence.

"N-N-Nui?! How the hell are you- Why- When?" Ryuko stuttered, still hamstrung by Nui's presence. The blonde girl smiled an adorable smile and giggled, amused by the bound girl's fear and confusion. Nui followed up with her painting by inserting her paintbrush into her navel, roughly dragging the tip around inside of the helpless umbilicus and stirring it around like she was mixing a stew.

"You're so happy to see me you can't even speak right!" Nui cheered and gyrated her shoulders a bit, "You're so adorable, Ryuko!" She withdrew the damn paintbrush from the defenseless navel and looked down upon the girl, admiring her work along with the frantic and terrified movements and attempts at escape of Ryuko's body. All the little lines and curves that the blonde had painted on formed a phrase: "Dirty Little Fuck Puppet." Ryuko continued to fight for freedom, unaware of the embarrassing words painted on her abdomen. The Grand Couturier gently put a finger smack-dab in between her captive's jiggling chesticles, lightly drawing little circles with the tip of her pink nail.

"GET OFFA ME YOU PSYCHO!" Ryuko screeched, her thoughts finally assembled. She jerked her torso up to get Nui off of her, but the blonde slammed her back down with her finger.

"That's not any way to talk to your better," Nui chastised, her tone still light and cutesy but at the same time stern and disciplined.

"BETTER?!" Ryuko cried out, "YOU'RE FUCKING TRASH!" She continued to rebel and twist her body around, but she began to slow down as Nui rubbed her thigh against her clit through her yoga pants. The black and red haired girl's movements involuntarily decreased as Harime shlicked the girl off, baffling Ryuko even more.

"H-How are you doing that…" Ryuko moaned, still angry but unable to express it. Her hips moved in time with the motions of Nui's slender leg.

"I'm not doing anything, YOU'RE just a horny little sex doll!" Nui dirty talked, getting the girl even hornier against her own will. "A horny little sex doll that loves to be fucked, just like an obedient little slut!" Nui cooed and massaged Ryuko's chest. She bit her lip and her muscles turned to jelly, laying her head back like nothing was wrong, but in her mind she was screaming for her to stop. Her uncontrolled blushing and moaning buried her struggle for freedom, and even though she looked like she was warming up to it, her hatred burned deep inside of her.

"Don't… call… me that…." Ryuko groaned, the massages making it hard for her to focus, making Nui giggle with sadistic satisfaction.

"Awww, does it sting?" Nui picked up the pace, her tone a little more aggressive, "Would you rather me talk about your dirty little fetishes?" Ryuko froze, the spell of the pleasure weakening greatly.

"F-fetishes?! I don't have any fetishes!" Ryuko stuttered, instinctually denying the existence of her kinks.

"Oh don't go denying things, I know about your little birthday party you had with Lady Satsuki…" Nui whispered, dragging the side of her hand down Ryuko's side. The bound girl went scarlet as her restrained body unwillingly sank back into the feeling, her sex beginning to gush. Her nipples went stiff, giving Nui another sign that she was enjoying herself. She used her free hand to secure the left pap between her index finger and thumb and slowly rubbing the erect teat. The blonde's touch was like ice to Ryuko, but her body reacted as if it was warm, grinding her abs up into Nui's chest. Whatever Nui was doing, it was working, much to poor little Ryuko's dismay. She kept trying to struggle but her body wouldn't listen to her, betraying her and acting just as Nui wanted.

"Stop it!" Ryuko moaned, "You're… You're…" Ryuko struggled to speak against the massaging and rubbing.

"Getting you off?" Nui finished her sentence for her, "Fueling your fucked up little kinks? Have I got ya gushin'? Answer me, cutie pie!" The Grand Couturier sat up and placed her palm in the middle of her stomach and pressing her delicate fingertips down into her, moving her silky paint covered tummy flesh around in little circles. Ryuko was prepared to tell Nui how much she absolutely hated this whole experience, and so she opened her mouth to speak.

"I love it! It's amazing, Lady Nui!" Matoi shouted with compassion, completely stunned by what had just came out of her mouth. Nui let out a little gasp along with a surprised smile, thrilled that Ryuko was enjoying herself.

"Oh goodie! Where do you want me to play with you, poppet?" she mused, licking her lips as she waited for her plaything to respond. Ryuko, still baffled by her reaction, prepared to tell Nui to fuck off.

"I-if it's not too much to ask, could you worship my bellybutton please?" the girl submissively requested, her mouth double crossing her. Nui withdrew her lovely fingers from Ryuko's stiff nipple, her surprised face turning into a slightly annoyed one.

"Worship? I wouldn't even compliment a dirty little ragamuffin like you, dear," The blonde mewled, openly dismissing the girl's request and bringing an angry blush to her face. Ryuko clenched one of her fists and felt her stomach churning, except not from hate and disgust, but rather lust and arousal. Nui slowly dragged her pants and underwear down, exposing her sweating, moist bearded clam doing it's best Niagara Falls impression.

"Ooooh, lookie lookie!" Nui squealed, "You're so sticky and soggy it's downright precious!" Ryuko rolled her eyes, but again her mouth rebelled.

"Thank you mistress!" She spoke, "I soak myself for you and you alone!" She gyrated her hips for Nui, much to her own displeasure. Nui brushed the first two fingers on her right hand along the edge of the moist cave of wonders, giving her doll the shivers and causing her paint covered body to spasm in her bondage.

"How splendid!" Nui clapped her hands together and squeed, "I think you deserve a reward for that!" Ryuko's breathing picked up and her abdomen undulated, excited for what it was going to receive. Mentally, however, she was having a heart attack.

"A reward?" The black and red hair girl excitedly replied, "W-what would that be?" She was quivering with anticipation. Nui moved her head closer down to Ryuko's belly, her face hovering over the 'Puppet' part scrawled along her skin. Her eyes widened as it was pretty obvious as to what this reward was. The Grand Couturier poked and prodded her hips and lower stomach, tracing along the words she wrote with her fingertips. Ryuko squirmed and writhed, grinding her butt into the table she was laying on while she giggled uncontrollably as Nui began to scratch some of the dry paint off of her.

 _"_ _Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop,"_ Ryuko thought, _"I hate it make it stop, why is she here, why can't I speak, why why why why why?"_ She felt broken and defenseless, like she was in some kind of nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. But her body told a different story, making it look like she was loving every second of it and submitting to Nui's whims. She couldn't control anything, it was like she was just some marionette having her strings pulled! Maybe those words Nui wrote on her were true, maybe she was just… a Dirty Little Fuck Puppet. Even just imagining those words made her want to puke. Nui's lovely hands continued to tease and poke and tickle her, which she openly giggled and moaned at, her body lusting for more.

"Awww, you want it bad, don'tcha?" Nui teased, "I bet you're just dying for it, right?" Her warm breath blew across Ryuko's skin, licking her lips and letting her saliva dribble. Little droplets fell down on her skin, plopping down on her skin and forming little puddles, melting the obnoxious paint on her belly. Nui's tongue slowly rolled out of her mouth, rolling and wiggling as she stared up at Ryuko, who stared back with her excitement like a good puppet. Her sex continued to gush uncontrollably and she bit her tongue, a lustful look in her eye as her chest rose up and crashed back down due to her heavy breathing. Unable to wait any longer, she thrusted her torso up, making Nui gasp as it hit her in the face.

"Golly gee, I didn't think you were THIS horny!" Nui exclaimed, some of the semi melted paint staining her flawless cheeks. Ryuko tried to grind her belly into Nui's chin, but the blonde merely pushed her stomach down a bit, almost in reach of her tongue but not enough.

 _"_ _This is embarrassing,"_ the girl thought, _"Why am I acting like I enjoy this? And why am I not in control of myself?"_ Ryuko felt like she could cry, but her body wouldn't let her, as it was enjoying it all too much.

"Can I have now, Lady Nui? Can I?" Ryuko begged, panting like a dog from the sheer horniness she was feeling. She kept trying to jerk her hips up so she could get her reward, but Nui held her down with her right hand, smiling at the struggling girl.

"What's the magic word?" Nui cooed, giving Ryuko a warm and adorable smile.

 _"_ _How about 'Fuck you, ya psychotic cunt,' Does that work?"_ Ryuko thought to herself, but she knew that her present condition wouldn't allow her to speak her mind.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" The black and red haired girl mewed, giving Nui big puppy dog eyes that she would never do if she had control. Nui giggled and shook her head, the adorableness overwhelming her a bit.

"Aww, you're too cute, Ryuko!" the blonde squealed, "In fact you're so cute that I just can't resist anymore!" She wrapped her arms around the bound girl's waist and brought it up to her mouth, planting a few kisses on it with her soft, pillowy lips before finally dragging her silky tongue across it and causing Ryuko to arch up even more. The bound girl moaned louder and louder as her belly was tasted by the beautiful blonde, who was beginning to lick up her art slowly and sensually, moaning softly as the taste fed into her own beautiful lust.

"Oh shit, it's too much!" Ryuko thought, losing control of even her mind as she slowly succumbed to the orgasm welling up in her loins. She felt like she was gonna blast it all over Nui and herself, and that worried her greatly. The tongue was getting closer and closer to her navel, forgetting the paint and going for the grand prize. It got nearer and nearer, with Nui's smile getting bigger and bigger and Ryuko's imminent kersplosion getting bigger and bigger. It just kept building, and the blonde kept circling the navel like a hungry shark, her eyes matching said hunger. Ryuko got really dizzy as she got closer and closer to the edge, and she felt like her honeypot was gonna pop. Her world was spinning like crazy, and all she could hear was Nui's humming and the squishing sounds she made as she ate her navel out. Everything was beginning to go black, and then…

Ryuko's eyes shot open as she lurched upright, panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down her face. Her body shivered and her heart raced, a draft blowing on her sweaty skin and sending chills down her spine.

"Jesus christ… was that a nightmare?" Ryuko whispered, wiping the sweat off her brow with her right hand. As she slid the back of her hand along her forehead, she felt a sticky substance making contact with her skin. In fact, her entire front felt kinda sticky, from her face all the way down to her inner thighs. Her fingers felt like they were covered in the stuff, and there was a small pool of it in her navel. Ryuko slowly put two and two together, and the realization hit her like a train.

"No… no no no, I couldn't have…" The girl mumbled, "There's now way!" Ryuko got up off the couch, her yoga pants and underwear at her ankles as she hobbled over to the light switch on the other side of the room. She flicked the switch with her elbow to avoid getting the stickiness on anything else. The lights came on, blinding Ryuko for a second. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked down at her hands, and her suspicions were confirmed. She had indeed masturbated during her nightmare, and she'd rubbed her slut butter all over herself. Ryuko stared down at her shaking hands, glistening in the light as they dripped with her freshly produced lady juice.

"I am so fucked up…" She whispered, coming to terms with herself. A small part of her wanted to deny this happened, but the evidence was on her hands, clear as day. But one question still remained: Why did she have that nightmare, and what was it supposed to represent? In order to answer these questions, she was gonna need help. She looked down at herself again, the shining goose grease giving her a sticky sheen. But first, she was gonna need a shower.


	2. Satsuki-sama gets in the fucking robot

Chapter 2: Satsuki-sama gets in the Fucking Robot

Ryuko strolled up to the large mansion in front of her, walking up the large marble stairs to the grand door at the top of them. Since last night, she had been on edge, due to the lack of proper sleep and the feeling that she was being watched. Not wanting to attract any attention, she put on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt to try and blend in. Her quest for help had lead her to go talk to her big sister, figuring that she would be the best one to go to for guidance on this subject matter. Furthermore, it was Satsuki's day off, so it was very convenient for her converse with her about it. Once she got to said door, she pulled out the key Satsuki had given her if she ever wanted to visit or just crash for the night, and it acted as a skeleton key of sorts for the entire estate. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, peering into the surprisingly empty grand hall. Normally there were staff posted everywhere, but there was nobody to be found.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing and reverberating in the cavern-like foyer. She closed the door behind her, making a loud creaking noise and crash as it shut. Her eyes wandered around, feeling uneasy as she didn't know what was going on. It was so silent that she could hear the sound of her own breathing, and each footstep she took rang out through the desolate hall.

"Satsuki? Are ya here?" Ryuko shouted again, ascending the grand staircase to the upper floor where Satsuki's room was likely to be. As she got higher and higher, she began to hear a creaking sound coming from down the hall to her right. Following her curiosity, she walked down the hall in search of the source. The white walls of the hallway were polished to a sheen, so polished that she could see her reflection in them. Between each door was a small little table with an exotic flower on top, held in a very expensive vase. Ryuko couldn't deny that this place was pretty fancy, although it didn't really suit her own tastes when it came to interior design.

The hallway continued to stretch onward, and that bizarre creaking noise was getting louder. In addition, Ryuko could also hear a faint moaning sound, one which really weirded her out. Pretty soon she found the source of the noise, and it was coming from a room on the left. The door was closed, but there was a light shining out of the keyhole. The girl went over and inspected it, trying to open it but it was locked. The moaning persisted, as well as the creaking, which peaked Ryuko's curiosity.

Kneeling down, she peeped through the hole, and saw a master bedroom. The blinds were closed and there were clothes strewn everywhere, and the creaking sound was going faster and faster. She kept jiggling the handle, but no progress was made as she tried to open it. Annoyed, she pulled her key out and opened the door, sliding it open just a little and popping her head inside. What she saw was… interesting.

In the middle of the room there was a canopy bed, and on said bed were Satsuki and her girlfriend Nonon. Satsuki was butt naked and on all fours, wearing an eyepatch over her right eye and she had a blue bandana wrapped around her head. A black leather collar was tied to her neck, and it was connected to a leash held by Nonon. She was wearing a red beret on her head, with her hair tied into a neat bun. She was naked, save for a gun holster around her waist. On her crotch she had a big pink strap on, which she was furiously fucking poor Satsuki with.

"12 thrusts," Nonon growled, "This time I bet I can make you cum in 12 thrusts…" She stopped for a moment slowly pulling the plastic phallus out of the girl's oozing love lips. Satsuki shivered and moaned submissively as the fake cock exited her moist, squishy depths. Her tongue hung loosely from her mouth as a big dumb grin stretched across her red, sweaty face. She didn't answer, and only pushed her ass up higher, offering it to Nonon like a good little slut. Nonon smiled and licked her lips, running her hands up Satsuki's thighs and grabbing hold of Satsuki's plump rump. Her nails dug into the girl's juicy behind, pulling Satsuki back into the strap on and tugging on the leash as well.

"N-nonon, please, give me more!" Satsuki moaned, bringing a look of ire to Nonon's face. She slapped her on the butt and moved the strap on out.

"In character, you horny cunt!" Nonon scolded and slapped her again. Satsuki blushed and looked down into the sheets, which were soaked in her sweat.

"Ocelot, plow me!" Satsuki growled in a gravely voice as she moved her butt up "I wanna feel your solid snake deeeeeeeeep inside me!" She wiggled her rump and moved the pink member around inside of her, thirsty for more pleasure from her mistress.

Ryuko was absolutely shocked, unable to stop staring at the horrific debauchery her sister was taking part in. Her mouth was agape and her skin went pale, trying not to make a sound for fear of being caught. She slowly closed the door, which conveniently didn't squeak, and sat up against the wall next to it.

 _"Oh god what did I walk into…"_ The girl thought, her brain feeling scrambled after witnessing… that.

 _"Whatever, at this rate, they'll probably be done soon, right?"_ She thought, giving herself something to feel good about, _"I mean, it's not like they can go for much longer…"_

2 Lust-Filled Hours of Debauchery Later…

 _"Jesus christ just end already!"_ Ryuko screamed in her head, still waiting for the two to finish their depraved kinky love session. She could hear everything they'd been doing, all things they'd been saying to each other. Each time one of them came, they would switch from role playing from one character to another, ruining any chance at Ryuko enjoying whatever the character was from ever again. She was in the fetal position, trying to cover her ears to block out the horrid lust she was in earshot of. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered, praying to whatever deity she believed in for this to stop.

"Asuka, fuck me ragged, I've been a dirty piece of shit, PUNISH ME!" Satsuki yelled to Nonon, scissoring her while she was dressed as some anime character.

"You bet you need punishing! Jacking off on me while I was in a coma! Learn some fucking respect you blöde fotze!" The creaking and squishing got louder and louder as both ladies scissored harder and harder, their moaning and weird sex talk bringing Ryuko to become a sobbing mess.

"Oh yeah, keep going!" Satsuki cried out like a whiny little bitch.

"I-I think I'm gonna cum!" Nonon screamed, squirting all over Satsuki's hips and thighs like a champ. She fell back onto the bed, exhausted.

"Ok… I think it's time for a break…" Nonon panted, absolutely drained from the very long sex she'd been partaking in. Satsuki got off the bed and walked away, the sound of her footsteps getting nearer and nearer to the door. Ryuko noticed this and quickly sprang up, wiping her face off and standing around, trying to act natural. She leaned against one of the tables, being careful about it so she didn't knock the vase over. Soon, the door opened, and Satsuki came out wearing a bathrobe over what was probably her slutty cosplay.

"I could've sworn I locked that…" she muttered before noticing Ryuko standing around, "Oh, hello Ryuko." Satsuki quickly sank back into her usual monotone.

"Hey sis," Ryuko replied, trying to keep a straight face and act like she didn't just hear her older sister getting ravaged by her girlfriend who was dressed as Revolver Ocelot, "How've you been?"

"I've been fine," Satsuki returned, "Running a global conglomerate has been rather stressful, it's nice to get a day off every once in awhile."

"Yeah, I bet," Ryuko chuckled, trying to keep a straight face.

"So what brings you here?" Her big sister asked, causing Ryuko to blush as she remembered the real reason she came to see her.

"I-I wanted to talk about something…" Ryuko muttered, "About a dream I had…" Satsuki raised one of her large eyebrows.

"A dream? What was it about?"

"It was about… Nui. She came back and she… she took advantage of me." Satsuki only nodded in response.

"But the scariest thing about it was that I was enjoying it…" Ryuko sniffled a bit and looked away from Satsuki, "I was crying out for more and accepting it, but the whole time I wasn't in control of my body. I couldn't speak my mind or control the way I moved. I was like a puppet…" Matoi took a deep breath.

"But the scariest part about it was that when I woke up, I was covered in my own juices because I…" Ryuko stopped right there, the embarrassment too great to admit what she had done in front her own sister.

"Is that all?" Satsuki asked, her monotone sounding a bit concerned for her sister. Ryuko looked back at her, cheeks rosy and burning.

"Yeah… It felt so real… What do you think it means?" The black haired girl thought for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I think that you had that dream because you haven't had any in awhile." This time, Ryuko raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she replied, mildly annoyed that her problem had been boiled down to just that, "That's the best you could come up with?" Satsuki shook her head.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. My guess would be that you're so desperate for it that you'd be happy if anybody were to give it to you. Even Nui…" Ryuko blushed and growled, her hands shaking with rage as she gripped the table with them, causing the vase to falter a bit.

"I think I'm above wanting sex from her," Ryuko growled, "Even if I was that desperate."

"When was your last time then?" Satsuki asked coldly, crossing her arms like an angry parent. Ryuko's eyes went wide and her face went scarlet, as memories of her birthday party started to resurface.

"I haven't had any since my birthday…" She muttered, looking down at the floor and pouting.

"Really?" Satsuki chuckled, "Did we leave that big of an impression on you?" Ryuko's head shot back up, the force of the movement nearly knocking the vase over.

"Shut up!" she shouted angrily, embarrassed about how easily she had been manipulated and tortured like that. Her yelling echoed through the long and empty hallways, and it was so loud that it could wake the dead.

"Satsuki, who's there?" Nonon called out from inside the bedroom, still sort of tired from her orgasm.

"It's just Ryuko," Satsuki replied, "She's just dealing with sexual frustration!" Satsuki smiled all smug like, majorly pissing Ryuko off.

"Really?" Nonon eagerly shouted, the quick pitter patter of her feet getting closer and closer to the door. She opened it and stepped out in her slutty Asuka cosplay, which covered only her arms and chest. Ryuko tried to look away from her in all her sweaty love nectar covered glory, but her eyes were glued to her sticky body for some reason. Her tight little navel also grabbed her attention, the girl fixating on it like she was watching a car crash and a train wreck, except it was absolutely sexy rather than extremely horrible.

"What's wrong, Matoi?" Nonon asked, smiling at the fact that Ryuko couldn't stop staring, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before?"

"See?" Satsuki smirked, "You can't even look away from her. I think that proves my theory."

"OH SHUT UP, I'M NOT HORNY!" Ryuko yelled, her body quaking with anger and knocking the vase over on the floor. The fallen object shattered on impact, chunks of it flying all over.

"Shit…" Ryuko whispered, her eyes wide and her knees shaking. She then felt a hot breath tickle her ear, and turned her head slowly towards the source. The breath came from Satsuki, was standing right behind her, rubbing her bathrobe-clad hips into Ryuko's arse.

"That was very expensive, sister-dearest," Satsuki whispered in a low and comforting voice. Ryuko freaked out and tried to back away, but Satsuki grabbed her and held her close. Matoi was shivering and sweating, her lip quivering as Satsuki dragged her fingertips across her shirt collar.

"L-Listen Sats, I'm sorry… I-I-I'll pay ya back!" Ryuko stammered, squirming in Satsuki's grip.

"Oh you will…" Satsuki chuckled maliciously, her other hand going under Ryuko's shirt, her thumb getting under the top of her jeans. Her fingernail rubbed against the warm, soft skin, going down lower and lower and making Ryuko buck as she tried to get away. She turned her head towards Nonon, motioning to the girl to get her to come over. The cotton candy haired girl nodded, and quickly jogged over.

"Grab her legs for me, darling," Satsuki ordered as she continued to tease her little sister, tickling her lower belly by lightly scratching her fingers along the skin. Nonon grabbed Ryuko's calves, putting one under each arm and restraining her as she kicked and wiggled. Satsuki secured Ryuko as well, her arms wrapped around her torso and right under her chest, causing it to ride up and expose her belly.

"Let me go, I'm sorry!" Ryuko whined, grunting and struggling as the two ladies carried her into their messy bedroom.

"No can do," Satsuki replied, "You owe me for that vase, and I think getting a few orgasms out of you is a fair price to pay." Ryuko gritted her teeth and growled, her head beginning to hurt from all the anger and embarrassment building up inside of her.

"Like hell it is!" Ryuko cried, "Why can't I just pay you back like a normal fucking person?" Satsuki shook her head no and continued to carry Ryuko towards the bed, which was covered in the girls' slut butter. Ryuko reviled in disgust as the distance between her and the filthy, glistening bed grew closer, doing her best to escape but gaining no success.

"Well if you want to pay for it, then fine," Satsuki sneered, "But you still need help. Your dream is proof of that."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DESPERATE!" Matoi exploded, nearly breaking free of Satsuki's hold as she flung her arms around like a child. As she lost her grip, Satsuki dropped Ryuko, her upper body plopping onto the bed. The older girl climbed on the bed with her and secured her wrists with her hands, her iron grip keeping her from bolting.

"Nonon, get the cuffs," Satsuki beckoned, "Something tells me that she's too excited to stay still." The big sister smiled down at her sibling, who gave her the evil eye in response. Satsuki frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, quit being such a baby," She said sternly, "I'm not gonna hurt you! Well, unless you aren't being cooperative... " Ryuko gulped in fear, continuing to resist and struggle.

"She sounds like she's being really naughty!" Nonon called out from across the room as she rooted through a pile of bondage stuff, "Should I get the gag too?"

"Hmm…" Satsuki thought, putting on a fake thinking face to mess with her sister, "Yeah, you should. She gets snippy when she's restrained, so we might have to keep her quiet."

"I only get snippy when I'm getting fucked up by sluts against my will, you cunt!" Ryuko protested, making Satsuki smirk.

"Oh you're definitely getting the gag now," the black haired girl whispered. Ryuko gulped and stopped her squirming, trying to get Satsuki to go easy on her.

"I'm sorry…" Ryuko squeaked, fear present in her voice as she began to remember what happened the last time Satsuki tied her up.

"Oh, you aren't sorry yet, little sis…" Satsuki licked her lip. Nonon quickly ran over with the cuffs, and she secured Ryuko's feet with them, wrapping tightly around her ankles. The pink haired girl then ran up and cuffed Ryuko's wrists, successfully tying the girl to the bed. She then handed Satsuki the gag, who hid it behind her back.

"Now Ryuko, this can either go really smoothly or extremely rough," Satsuki teased, "Which would you prefer?"

"I would prefer if you would fucking let me go!" Ryuko grunted as she pulled at the cuffs, which were surprisingly strong.

"Ah ah ah," Nonon scolded, "Language!"

"Oh bite me," Ryuko retorted, "It's not like you two weren't swearing your asses off while you were fucking like jackrabbits!"

"So you were spying on us?" Satsuki asked, her giant eyebrow twitching and a hint of malice could be detected in her monotone. The younger sister's face went pale as she realized that she had just admitted to peeping on the two while they were partaking in coitus.

"N-No, I wasn't spying," Ryuko stuttered, her body being engulfed in a cold sweat, " I was just waiting for you to get done, so we could talk!" Even though she was telling the truth, the two horny ladies didn't believe her.

"I think she's lyin', Satsuki," Nonon said, a devious grin stretched across her face, "What do you think?" Satsuki licked her lips as she clenched the gag tightly, the same look of depravity beginning to form on her own face as well.

"Oh, she's a filthy little fibber all right," She mewled, "And I think we should silence her before she tells any more lies!" Satsuki pulled the gag out from behind her back, fastening it around Ryuko's face with lightning fast speed and inhuman precision. Muffled screams and swears of protest could be heard underneath the gag, the girl's pale skin changing back into the previous shade of crimson. The gag that she was wearing was also rather humiliating, with the words 'Speaking Privileges Revoked' printed on in big white letters.

"Satsuki, isn't she just precious?" Nonon cackled, relishing in Ryuko's embarrassment with sadistic giddiness.

"That she is, my sweet," Satsuki replied, "Now, how should we start?" The black haired Shinji cosplayer girl looked up and down her sister's restrained body, which was shaking and writhing as she felt the girl's eyes inspect her. Her shirt was still ridden up, leaving her stomach on display. The girl's hips rocked and her jeans began to sink, the top of her signature blue-striped panties peeking out over the waistline like a sunrise. Satsuki's eyes traced along the horizon, knowing just where to begin. She looked to her side at Nonon, nodding at her as she motioned her eyes towards Ryuko's exposed undergarments. Both girls slowly reached towards the bound Ryuko's waist, Satsuki slowly hooking her fingers into her jeans and Nonon doing the same with her panties.

Satsuki unbuttoned the girl's pants, slowly pulling the zipper down and revealing her crotch, which was looking a little damp.

"So we are wet, are we?" Satsuki growled, smiling as she rubbed the tip of her index finger against the wet cloth. Ryuko growled and yelled something at her sister, but it was muffled by the gag and impossible to understand.

"I think she said she likes it," Nonon taunted, prompting Ryuko to try and take a swing at her, but the cuffs kept her from fulfilling this action. The pink haired girl laughed as Ryuko got all riled up, already getting her to thrash and scream. Nonon then proceeded to poke Ryuko's exposed belly, her firm abs tightening as the girl applied pressure to her core with each tap she made with her fingers.

"It looks like someone's a ticklish little schlampe!" Jakuzure cackled, rapidly scratching her abs and making her go nuts. As Satsuki pulled her jeans down she noticed that Ryuko was getting wetter and wetter as Nonon tickled and teased her, bringing back memories of her birthday party a few months back.

"Honey, doesn't my little sister have a certain… fetish?" Satsuki asked, giving a rather suggestive look to her girlfriend. Nonon stopped tickling for a second and looked at her lover, remembering about the whole shebang on the bound girl's birthday.

"Oh yeah," Nonon said slowly, an evil grin stretching across her face, "Little Miss Matoi here is a bit of a bellybutton freak!" Ryuko's eyes went wide and she went stiff, staring up at the pink haired girl with fear in her eyes.

"That's right!" Satsuki squealed to annoy her sister, "She can't resist! She acts like a horny fool if she can't get any!" Ryuko struggled and released a few muffled screams of anger, her face was scarlet and burning with the angry fires of a thousand pissed off suns.

"When doesn't she act like that?" Nonon said, her voice dripping with cruelty as she laid her hand flat on Ryuko's belly, effectively driving her into a frenzy as her body bounced up and down from the contact.

"Good point," Satsuki mewled, rolling Ryuko's underwear down a little, "And I think we should show this little fool a good time…" The older sister rolled the underwear down some more, with the cloth only a few millimeters away from exposing Ryuko's pussy to the elements. Nonon began to drag her palm slowly across the smooth stomach, smoothly gliding along the defined muscles that were tensed up due to the foreign touch.

Nonon kept the same evil smile on her face as Ryuko continued to buck and stretch her belly to escape her warm silky hand, her eyes getting wider and her breathing more sporadic as the tips of her fingers inched closer to her navel, which was clenched up tightly in an attempt to keep her out.

"Awwww, is someone a widdle shy?" Nonon cooed, stretching the little skin hole open with her fingertips and looking down into the depths. As Ryuko was about to shake her off, she felt something warm and wet slide up her wet n' wild womanhood, causing her to go limp and relax a bit. She looked down to see Satsuki, her mouth buried in her crotch as she looked up at Ryuko with sexy eyes. The black haired girl must have managed to pull her panties down without her noticing She took another lick with her magic tongue, getting a moan out of her little sister this time.

"Isn't my Satsuki good with her tongue?" Nonon commented, moving the navel skin around and opening and closing the sexy hole. Ryuko ignored her, focusing on the amazing way her nee-san ate her out. Nonon growled, angered by the bound girl's ignorance.

"Hellooooooo? I asked you a question!" She shouted, getting Ryuko's attention this time and dipping her finger into her navel for a split second for good measure. Ryuko nodded, admitting that Satsuki was a champ at eating pussy. Nonon smiled seductively, laughing a bit and dipping her finger back into Matoi's navel, leaving it there this time. She wiggled around and managed to smile under the gag, giggling like a maniac as pleasure surged through her from two separate parts of her.

"Ok, maybe this isn't so bad…" Ryuko thought, slowly ceasing her struggling, "This actually feels kinda good!"

"Do you like it, puppe?" Nonon whispered, giving Ryuko an ultra-seductive look that would put anyone on the brink of a major pussy poppin'. She wiggled her finger around in her navel and made her shiver in ecstasy. The bound girl shook her head yes, voicing her approval but it was muffled by her gag.

"Does meine puppe want me to give her adorable widdle bellybutton a kissy kiss?" The pink haired girl cooed, pursing her lips and winking as she baby talked. Ryuko nodded her head with enthusiasm with a goofy, lascivious expression plastered on her face. Nonon began to lightly scratch over the knot at the bottom with the tip of her fingernail, making Ryuko arch up for more. Nonon leaned down to the girl's belly, her warm breath tickling the girl's glossy skin, which twinkled in the light. Her mouth got closer and closer to her waiting navel, slowly withdrawing her finger from the lovely little skin dip. Nonon was about 2 centimeters away from Ryuko's sexy love button, it's owner dying from the anticipation.

Satsuki was still eating her little sister out like a boss, a fact which Ryuko forgot about when she succumbed to her ribald emotions for navel stimulation. She licked and sucked up the girl's dampness, making out with her crotch and forcing her tongue in every so often. Because Ryuko was so wrapped up in her hype for a bellybutton blowjob, she didn't even realize that she was about to cum, mistaking the feeling of an impending orgasm for butterflies in her stomach. Unaware of her ignorance, Satsuki continued to caress her tongue against the puffy lady parts, savoring the surprisingly delicious taste of her groin. She got more and more into the act, going harder and faster, practically begging for Ryuko to squirt on her.

"I… I can't wait anymore…" Ryuko thought, her body on the precipice of kersploding but her mind wanted a good ol' fashioned bellybutton lickin', "It feels like I'm gonna explode!" With that thought, Ryuko bespattered her onee-chan's face with her love nectar. Her body launched up like a rocket, the force of it equal to that of a very strong punch, a punch that was delivered to Nonon's face. The pink haired girl reeled back, crying out in pain as she covered left her eye.

"AAAH, SCHEISSE!" Nonon yelled, "DU VERDAMMT FOTZE!" She slapped Ryuko with her free hand a few times and spit on her face. Ryuko was still recovering from her orgasm when that happened, and being rudely brought back to reality from her afterglow was very annoying.

"No licking for you, dumpf poppe!" She spat, sticking her tongue out at the bound girl, taking her hand away from her and revealing a big black eye. She winced in pain as she tried to move it, and slapped Ryuko again.

"Stupid doll…" Nonon whined, "There's no way I'm playing with you now!" Ryuko, not being someone who liked getting blue balled, was extremely pissed that Satsuki ruined it all for her. Speaking of Satsuki, she was wiping her face off with the expensive bed sheets, getting all the slut butter off her pretty face.

"You'll pay for this, slut…" Nonon whispered, turning towards Satsuki angrily.

"Shinji, get over here NOW, dummkopf!" She demanded, and Satsuki instantly put down the sheet, rushing over to her and bowing on all fours.

"W-what is it, Asuka?" Satsuki asked, her voice sounding very wimpy in comparison to her normal, powerful tone.

"That mean ol' dollie hurt me!" Nonon cried, "She gave me a huge shiner!" She pointed to her eyepatch and made a pouty face.

"O-Oh, well that's unfortunate…" Satsuki muttered submissively.

"Of course it is, you idiot!" Nonon shouted, slapping Satsuki on the back of the head for her insolence.

"I'm sorry, Asuka!" Satsuki screeched, "How can I make it up to you so that you won't leave me?"

"Like there's anything you could do to make up for this!" The pink haired cosplayer scoffed, disgusted at the notion that Satsuki's character would even suggest such a thing.

"Pleeease! I don't want you to abandon me like my father!" Satsuki cried out, grabbing Nonon's arms and laying her head on her lap. Jakuzure smiled sadistically as Satsuki pretended to grovel in her lap, looking over to Ryuko to see her struggling and trying to break out in order to get some lovin'. As her muffled screams persisted, Nonon decided to further piss her off.

"Well… There is one thing you can do," Nonon said seductively, petting Satsuki on the back of the head.

"R-really?" Satsuki whimpered, bringing Nonon a little closer to her and keeping the whimpy act up.

"Yes really you sau," Nonon scolded, "Something that not even you could screw up you worthless scheisskopf."

"TELL ME!" The black haired girl yelled, acting like she was about to cry.

"Let me play with your bellybutton," The pink haired girl cooed, "I want that schlampe puppe to see what she's missing out on."

"O-ok…" Satsuki murmured, lifting her head out of Nonon's lap and leaning back, pushing her stomach forward so that her lover had full access to her stomach. Looking Ryuko dead in the eye, she trailed the tips of her fingers up and down Satsuki's flat, icy belly. The bound girl kicked and screamed, livid by the fact that she was robbed of such pleasure and that she had to witness the lewd acts performed on someone else than her. Satsuki whimpered and squeaked as Nonon lightly dragged her hands on her abdomen, not used to being touched there. In fact, the last time she had partaken in navelingus was coincidentally her sister's birthday party. She let out a moan of pleasure, which resulted in a slap on the thigh from Nonon.

"Did I say you could speak, fucktard?" She chastised the black haired girl, slapping her other thigh, but harder this time.

"N-No Asuka, you didn't…" Satsuki said, acting disappointed with herself as she sank back a bit to give Nonon more room to work with.

"That's right, fotze, and you'd better behave. My puppe needs a good example to follow!" Nonon then moved her head closer to Satsuki's stomach and planted a few little kisses in the center, forcing her to hold in some lewd moans and giggles.

"You taste ok for a disgusting schnoodle noodle like yourself," Nonon taunted, licking up to her ribs and along the lines of the slutty plugsuit cosplay, "I bet you taste way better than my dumbass fucking puppe." She grabbed Satsuki's hips and moved south towards her tight little bellybutton, eager to see how it tastes and to make Ryuko suffer from an overflow of horniness. Deciding to cut to the chase and skip the teasing, Jakuzure swiftly stuck her tongue in Satsuki's navel, letting the limp and moist muscle slide inside of her umbilical scar. Satsuki's skin went crimson and she closed her legs tightly, holding in a moan. Her eyes shut tightly in a fashion similar to that of her thighs, and she moved her stomach up more into Nonon's face.

Nonon kept a leisurely licking pace, her tongue lazily making its way to the back of her bellybutton. Satsuki was going nuts trying to contain her pleasure as Nonon went ham on her bellybutton, biting her lip and flaring her nostrils and letting out little throaty moans and clutching the sheets. She hung her head back and jittered around a bit, breasts bouncing as her shoulders and chest twitched. Satsuki desperately hoped that Nonon was enjoying it, because she herself was getting off to it faster than anything she'd ever experienced in her life. Jakuzure finally reached the back of Satsuki's navel, letting out a pleased moan as the tip of her tongue tasted the neglected skin.

"Wow, your stupid bellybutton tastes better as it goes deeper, Stupid Shinji," Nonon commented, "Maybe you aren't as much of a waste of human life as I thought."

"T-thank you… Asuka!" Satsuki moaned, sweating and panting like a dog in the heat. Nonon began to scratch her teeth along the surface of her skin, and she wiggled her hips in pleasure as she leaned back further and further. As she went back, Nonon followed her body, clutching the butt she had admired ever since she saw her don Junketsu for the first time.

Meanwhile, Ryuko laid there on the sweaty dirty sheets as she watched the disgusting display occurring in front of her. Her stomach churned as she took in the horrid misrepresentation of two very well written characters with deep psychological issues. She also felt sick because this involved navel licking, and she wasn't allowed to take part in it. This was just like her birthday, except she didn't have a pair of moist panties shoved down her throat, and her body wasn't in supreme pain due to horniness. At least she had achieved an orgasm this time, even if that cost her some gratification for her fetishistic lechery. Thinking about that day made her gush like crazy, and she began to kick and pull and arch her body up. Her wrists and ankles were chaffing as they twisted around in and pulled against the cuffs. She gnawed at the gag and tried to loosen it or spit it out, letting out grunts as she struggled for freedom.

While all this was going on, Nonon had her mouth buried in Satsuki's belly, her tongue parading around the girl's navel and circling the knot with the tip. Out of the corner of her eye, she was looking at the struggling Ryuko, watching her leaking pussy and trembling boobs with delight. Suffering was massively entertaining to the pink haired girl, and she always enjoyed to put on a show for a restrained, horny slut, only to give them what they wanted after hours of teasing and breakdowns. She focused back on Satsuki, who had long since forgotten about the silence she was ordered to endure, moaning and praising the Asuka character like a crazy, salacious slut.

"Oh, Asuka, please give me more! I love this!" The Kiryuin girl cried out, her upper body shaking around like she was doing the Bernie. Nonon then proceeded to go ham on her button, sucking and lapping and fucking like a maniac.

"You should be more grateful, idiot," Nonon chastised after she released suction from her girlfriend's bellybutton, "After all, I am 200 times better than you!" Jakuzure then pushed her down on the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, doing the same with her legs around her calves. Her head was bobbing moving every which way as she lovingly and passionately frenched the delicate orifice, stretching, pulling, and sucking on it until it turned red.

"Y-Y-You're right, I should!" Satsuki stuttered, either from the immense pleasure or a devotion to staying in character, "You're such a goddess,Asuka! You're way better than that dumbass bitch over there!" Ryuko went berserk when she heard the insult, letting out muffled screams as she tried to interrupt the navelingus. Both girls ignored her, but Nonon got tremendously wet from the lovely rage and quintupled her efforts ten fold. She wrapped her lips around the navel and sucked as hard as she could, the force giving way to a massive orgasm, squirting her pussy juice all over Nonon and further ruining the expensive silk sheets. She laid back in ecstasy and enjoyed her afterglow, her tongue hanging out like a dog and her cheeks were all rosy.

"W-wow… That was amazing, Asuka!" Satsuki moaned, rubbing her stiff nipples through her plugsuit top, "Can I do you now?" Satsuki's question was answered by a slap to the face, and Nonon proceeded to sit on top of her.

"You really are an idiot, dummkopf," Nonon insulted Satsuki, putting her hands on her hips and spitting on the girl, "As if I'd ever let you go down on me!"

"I… I'm s-sorry Ask-" Satsuki began to say but she was cut off by another slap.

"Oh, don't fucking apologize, you japanese always fucking apologize!" Nonon complained, "So cut the crap and just do what I want!"

"O-ok…" Satsuki whimpered, blushing and looking like she was about to cry. Her expression got an eyeroll out of Nonon, who looked in Ryuko's direction to find her still struggling and screaming, her gag halfway out as she battled for freedom. Although she wasn't broken, Nonon figured this would be an ample opportunity to do so.

"I think my puppe deserves some attention now, dontcha think?" She asked in a seductive manner, licking her lips as she eyed up her scrumptious looking bellybutton. Satsuki looked over at her baby sister with a horny but weirded out expression, but that soon turned into an evil little smirk.

"Yeah, she looks like she needs a little fun…" Satsuki said in a low and sexy voice, getting back on track with her punishment.

"Shall we, you dumbass?" Nonon held out her hand to her lady, and Satsuki took it without hesitation, getting up on her knees. Both ladies then turned in Ryuko's direction, flashing her a sexy smile and a wink. Ryuko felt her muscles tense up and her legs spasm, the expression so hot that she felt herself get a little wetter. The two crawled over to Ryuko, Satsuki on the left and Nonon on the right, and they laid down beside her.

"She looks like she's been super eager for our return, doesn't she?" Satsuki giggled, placing a hand on Ryuko's thigh and trailing it upwards to her abdomen and ending at the center of her belly, making the black haired girl squeal and shiver with delight as she felt her sister's magical skin make contact with her own. Nonon followed suit, dragging her hand up Matoi's creamy belly and meeting fingers with Satsuki in the center.

"Are you ready, puppe?" Nonon purred, her voice sounding comforting for a change rather than sadistic and bitchy. Ryuko nodded eagerly, her eyes wide with lust as she tried to speak, but the gag prevented her from speaking.

"Should we let her express her feelings, Asuka?" Satsuki asked, speaking against Ryuko's skin just like her pink haired lover did. The toasty respiration warmed the girl up a little, contribution to the fire burning in her crotch. Ryuko licked and pushed against the gag with her tongue, showing that she wanted it off and hoping to persuade Jakuzure to give in to her whims.

"Hmm… I guess," Nonon said, "But if she says anything I don't like, I'm silencing her again!" Satsuki nodded, reaching up and hooking her hands behind Ryuko's head. She ran her fingers through her sister's black hair looking for the strap, finding it almost immediately and unhooking it. The gag fell off her Ryuko's face and landed on her collar, her speaking privileges were finally given back to her. Matoi stretched out her jaw and tried to unstiffen it, relieved that she could talk again without some damned rubber ball getting in the way.

"Aaaaah, much better," Ryuko sighed, "Thanks for that, Sats. That fucking gag was getting annoyi-AHHH!" the bound girl was cut off as Nonon gave her another love bite, with this one being about a centimeter and a half away from her bellybutton.

"I'm starting to remember why we gagged her..." Nonon groaned, regretting her decision to be nice to the girl instead of breaking her in the most statistically kinky ways gave her a few more near her hips and thighs, annoying Ryuko a lot.

"Dude, what the hell?" Ryuko shouted, "I thought you were gonna go down on me!"

"Well we have been a little mean for her," Satsuki cooed, putting her hand on Ryuko's cheek, "Don't you think she deserves a little love?" Nonon rolled her eyes at this notion, disgusted with Satsuki's sudden concern for her sister. However, considering how they had been torturing the poor girl for quite some time now, she figured giving her a good time wasn't all that bad.

"Oh fine, but only because she's your sister!" Nonon huffed. Ryuko's eyes lit up, exhilarated that she was finally gonna get some navel lovin'. Nonon was clearly pissed that she couldn't make Ryuko suffer any longer, but a warm hand on her cheek scattered those thoughts to the wind. Satsuki brought her face closer to Nonon's and gave a long and passionate, making the pink haired girl blush uncontrollably. She pulled away after about a minute and a half.

"If you liked that, I'll give you more if you get my baby sister off," Satsuki said, winking at Nonon and flashing her a sexy smirk. The pink haired girl felt dizzy at the sight of that, feeling a little bit of blood drip from her nose.

"Can we do it dressed as Marceline and Princess Bubblegum?" Nonon asked, her blood running hotter than the sun. Satsuki leaned in closely and put her forehead to her lover's.

"Whatever you want, puddin…" She whispered, causing a jet of crimson to burst of Jakuzure's nostril. Ryuko felt like she was going to puke as she witnessed these two plan out their next sexy adventure, one that she would hopefully be fortunate enough to not bare witness to. She involuntarily gagged, bringing attention to herself and reminding the ladies of what they should have been doing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you just gonna keep stalling or are you lick my bellybutton?" Ryuko asked, her tone sounding rather annoyed that she wasn't getting her long awaited bellybutton blowjob.

"Sorry Ryuko, my girlfriend is just too distracting!" Satsuki apologized, returning to her position with her face above her sister's stomach. Nonon did just as Satsuki did, their foreheads touching each other as they looked down at Ryuko's creamy belly. Looking each other in the eye, they let their tongues hang out, releasing them from their mouths at the same time. In time with each other, they descended onto the delicious looking stomach, making contact at the same time. Feeling the two simultaneous tongues touching her wonderful belly flesh was absolutely astounding to the bound girl, and she shivered with delight as she felt her body warm up significantly. The two ladies began to glide around the girl's belly in little figure eights, their pace and position synchronized perfectly with each other.

"Mmmmmm, fuck! This is amazing~!" Ryuko squeaked, licking her lips and flaring her nostrils as the couple tongue bathed her belly. Their tongues felt drastically different as well, with Satsuki having a smooth, silky magical tongue, and Nonon had a rough and somewhat dry one like a cat. Together they felt absolutely heavenly, and she could feel something big brewing in her lower abdomen. She wiggled her hips in ecstasy as her body went red, unable to contain her excitement for some bellybutton fun. Soon, the tongues were about half a centimeter away from her bellybutton, slowly moving towards it while lightly teasing her skin with the tips.

"C'mon, stop teasing me!" Ryuko grunted impatiently, tugging at the cuffs and snarling as she gave into her animalistic desires. Doing as the fussy girl commanded, Satsuki and Nonon went in for the kill, jamming both of their tongues in the girl's neglected navel and viciously wiggling them around inside. Ryuko instantly arched her body up and cried out in happiness.

"YESSS~~! OH GOD YESSSSS~~~!" The feisty girl screamed, drooling like a mutt for more. Her older sister and her lover were happy to provide her with it, and they went berserk in her wee tummy hole as their tongues stretched it to it's limit. It was a tasty little bellybutton as well, and they quickly got addicted to the ambrosia-like flavor. Their tongues rubbed up against each other as if they were frenching, and soon they were fucking the girl's navel with no restraint what-so-ever.

"OH BABY, KEEP GOING~! RIGHT THERE~!" Ryuko moaned, her sentences being interrupted by short, throaty growls as she purred for more. Her body was completely arched up and the was dripping like crazy, with saliva running down her sides and forming a wet spot on the sheets beneath her. Satsuki grabbed Ryuko's wonderful ass in order to prop her up, squeezing the rump roast and moaning loudly as she went ham on the girl's umbilicus. Nonon rubbed her clit as she made wild, vigorous love to the tart tummy button of her girlfriend's sister. All of their movements in her sexy navel resulted in several lewd and kinky squishing noises to be made, adding to Ryuko's feverish lust. Her pussy felt like it was bursting at the seams, and this was quite possibly going to be one of the biggest orgasms Ryuko would ever have in her life.

"C'MON, JUST A LITTLE…. LITTLE MORE!" Ryuko screamed, ready to go nuts at any second if she didn't kersplode right this second. Both ladies gave one final pumping action with their tongues, making sure that this would be the biggest one that they had done thus far, and it was so hard that it forced Ryuko's arching body down onto the bed. Once she made contact with the mattress, her pussy popped, and out came a shower of glorious, delicious slut butter.

"Holy fucking shit…" Ryuko wheezed, "That was… Thank you…." Nonon and Satsuki came up from her belly and wiped their spit off their faces, with Satsuki massaging her sibling's belly with her right hand.

"I think we broke her, Satsuki," Nonon chuckled, continuing to rub her clit as she looked at Ryuko's fluid covered body with excitement.

"No, she looks just fine to me," Satsuki replied, cracking her back after leaning over for twenty minutes.

"Good god, that was… fucking amazing!" Ryuko laughed, overtaken by her lust "Can I have seconds?!" Her response shocked the two lovers, who looked at her with crimson faces.

"Well, if you want it…" Satsuki shrugged, getting back into position. Nonon, not being one to let her girlfriend play with other women by herself, joined Lady Satsuki on Ryuko's belly. The two stuck their tongues out, and went back to work on the girl's navel.

"Oh fuck yes, this is heaven!" Ryuko moaned, leaning back and enjoying the oral navelingus.


	3. Clowning around with Magical Girls

Chapter 3: Clowning around with Magical Girls

"Oh god, I regret everything I've ever done…" Ryuko groaned, rubbing a bag of ice against her aching crotch and navel. Her entire stomach was red and covered in love bites and lipstick stains, and her groin and inner thighs told the same story. Her shirt was pulled up so that she could rub the ice against herself, and her jeans were pulled down to her knees so that she could get the ice between her legs. Her face was red and sticky, covered in dried sweat and tears Ryuko leaned back in the leather seat and let out another groan, her head felt like it was on fire. Since she was in no state to walk home, Satsuki had Hououmaru drive her back. She cried out in agony as the car hit a bump, sending a painful shock to her undercarriage that the ice couldn't help.

"Sorry about that," Hououmaru apologized, "This road is a little rough." The secretary drove along the dark backwoods road in the rolls royce, doing her best to give her passenger a smooth journey home. The moonlight peeked through the tall dead trees as a

"I shouldn't have asked for twelfths…" Ryuko whined as she pushed the ice closer to her sore pussy, "That industrial strength vibrator was a bad idea…"

"Sounds like you got drunk on lust," Hououmaru said, driving slowly over another bump.

"Yeah…" The exhausted girl whimpered, "It felt so good that I just got caught up in it. I knew in the back of my mind that I should've stopped but… My body couldn't resist. I felt like a-" Ryuko cut herself off before she could say it, before she could utter those words from that all too real dream. The phrase bounced around in her head, echoing in that cutesy tone of voice she used when she called her that.

"Like a what?" Rei asked, concerned with Ryuko, who had a very spooked and depressed expression on her face.

"Nothing, it's fine…" Ryuko answered as she sighed, rubbing her forehead and letting the ice sit comfortably between her legs, "I'm just feelin' a little drained, that's all." Hououmaru shrugged and continued to focus on driving the car into the pitch black woods. Ryuko let the other bag of ice rest on her lap as she pushed it against her stomach, shivering as she rubbed the bag against her raw, stinging skin.

"I didn't think you would have any weird fetishes," Hououmaru joked, trying to get a laugh out of Ryuko.

"That's what they all say," Ryuko chuckled, "And for people who aren't into that sorta thing, Satsuki did a HELL of a good job on me!"

"Well, she IS Lady Satsuki," Hououmaru commented, "Everything she does is absolutely sublime."

"I guess…" Ryuko groaned, "But it still fucking hurts like a BITCH!" The car hit another bump, and her body was forced up into the seat belt. She rubbed her ice bags against her sore areas and breathed sharply through her teeth. She panted and groaned and squeezed her eyes tightly,

"Take it easy, now," Rei said, "You're just gonna make yourself feel worse."

"Y-yeah… Jesus I need a bath…" Matoi sighed, "I feel… unclean."

"At least you don't have to clean up their mess," Hououmaru chuckled, blushing and gripping the leather steering wheel in embarrassment.

"At least you didn't help make that mess," Ryuko snapped, getting a little annoyed with the conversation.

"Touche," Rei muttered, focusing back on her driving. The two sat in awkward silence for the rest of the drive, which lasted for about 20 more minutes. The whole time Ryuko kept hearing those words ring throughout her mind. Dirty little fuckpuppet, dirty little fuckpuppet, dirty little fuckpuppet, over and over and over again. And it was all in her annoying high pitched fucking voice, eating away at her and pissing her off to no end.

"I'm not a fuckpuppet, I'm not!" Ryuko growled internally, "So what if I lose control when I'm really horny, that doesn't mean I'm just some mindless sex doll!" The warm orange of the street lights illuminated the car as Hououmaru pulled up to Ryuko's apartment building.

"Well, here we are," Hououmaru broke the silence, "Need any help getting upstairs?"

"I'll be fine, thanks," Ryuko muttered as she climbed out of the car, her jeans still at her knees and the ice still between her legs.

"Wait, are you seriously gonna go back to your apartment like that?" Hououmaru blurted out in disbelief.

"Watch me," Ryuko chuckled, shuffling into the building wit her trousers at her ankles, hunched over as she held her ice bags against her sore area, pushing the door open with her head and walking into the lobby. She trudged through the lobby with her underwear clad ass in the air and into the elevator, receiving several strange looks from the other residents as she passed through. She rode the elevator up and quickly stumbled to her apartment, collapsing on the floor out of exhaustion. The ice, which was somewhat melted, was crushed under her weight as she landed with a thud.

"Finally… I'm home." The girl moaned, dragging her body to the bathroom so that she could draw herself a bath. She leaned up against the bathroom door and twisted the knob, the thing opening as she pushed her weight against it. Ryuko fell in, hitting the little rug at the center and grabbing the base of the tub as she got on her shaky legs again. She slowly took her clothing off and threw it into a pile in the corner, climbing in the tub and turning the water on with her foot. The warm water flowed from the silver valve and slashed against the white surface of the tub's bottom, with little droplets clinging to Ryuko's tired legs. She let the water rise up to her chest, her bosoms floating in the warm bathwater.

"Aaaaaaaah, that's better…" Ryuko moaned, sinking into the sea of comfort and toastiness. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling, her eyelids feeling like lead. Soon, she drifted off, sinking further down into the tub until the water was at her neck.

"Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuukoooooooooo…. Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukooooooooooooo! C'mon, wake up Ryuko!" An all too familiar cutesy voice cooed, bringing Ryuko out of her sleep.

"Five more minutes, Mako," Ryuko groaned, "It's not like it's No Tardy's Day…." Her nose twitched as she drooled into her pillow.

"Mako? How dare you compare me to that slumdog slut! I should punish you for that!" The voice chastised the sleeping girl, who slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up.

"Fine, I'll get up… Wait, who's there?" Ryuko questioned, getting up on her feet and opening her eyes fully. The sight before her was shocking: There were several silver bars standing vertically, which meant that she was in a cage of some sort. Away from the cage were some empty sets of bleachers, which were in front of some large red and white striped cloth.

"Where the hell am I?" Ryuko whispered, walking forward and then being stopped as something tugged at her neck. The shock from the force caused the girl trip, with her landing on her ass.

"Gah, son of a whore!" Ryuko screamed, "What the fuck is going on?" She looked back in the direction of what was pulling at her neck, and saw a rope going towards her. One end rope was connected to one of the cage's bars, and the other was strapped to a choker on the back of her neck. She got up and tried to pull against it, but she was merely yanked back as she tried to get away from it, landing on her rear again. On top of that, when she tried to rub her stinging bottom, her arms wouldn't move. She looked down to see both of her arms wrapped in leather cuffs, with one on top of the other. And to cap it all off, she was butt naked, and it was very nippy out tonight. She shivered and felt her nipples becoming erect from the cold.

"God dammit, what the fuck is going on?" Matoi huffed, "I swear I'm gonna find the asshole that did this to me and kick their fucking teeth in!"

"You should learn to be a little nicer, hun," The voice rang out again, "Nobody likes a girl with a filthy mouth." Ryuko looked around and immediately snarled as she laid eyes on the owner of the voice: Nui. The blonde still had her signature pigtails and eyepatch on, but her clothing was a tad… unusual. Her outfit was essentially a skin tight red and black jumpsuit with the midriff cut out. She had a white ruff around her neck and similar cuffs around her wrists. The suit was covered in alternating red and black diamonds as well, with the color of the diamonds contrasting with the place they were at. Her face was painted white as well, and she was wearing lipstick too.

"Nui…" Ryuko growled, "I should've known it was you." Nui just cocked her head to the side and smiled, going up and down on her toes in an adorable fashion.

"I'm happy to see you too, luv!" Nui giggled, "Especially after last night, I was so upset that we weren't able to finish playing together!"

"Fuck you, dipshit," Ryuko hissed, "And what's up with your fucking outfit, you look ridiculous!" The girl's response caused the blonde girl to pout, with disappointment washing over her face.

"Awwww, you don't like it?" Nui whined, "I thought you liked cosplay!"

"What the fuck made you think that, retard?" Ryuko shouted in anger, pulling at the bonds on her arms.

"You looked like you enjoyed it when your stupid sister and her dumbass girlfriend went down on you," Nui commented.

"That was different, I-" Ryuko's sentence just stopped as her whole body froze upon hearing Nui's words, "H-How did you know…"

"I know everything about you, sweetie!" Nui giggled, "I wouldn't be a good mistress if I didn't know anything about my Dirty Little Fuckpuppet, now would I?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, I'M NOT YOUR SEX SLAVE!" Ryuko screamed, running at Nui and slamming her body against the bars, trying to slip out so that she could kick the girl in her devilishly adorable face. Harime didn't react, keeping her smile on while Ryuko growled and snarled like an animal.

"You're so funny, Ryuko," Nui mocked the caged girl, "The crowd is gonna love love love ya!"

"What crowd?" Ryuko spat, "There's nobody here but you and me, fucktard!"

"That's where you're wrong, you silly goose!" Nui cooed, "There's someone sitting over there!" Nui pointed to the right, where a girl was patiently waiting in the bleachers. She was blonde and had twin drills, with a little hat that had a flower hairpin and some fur attached to the side. She had a white cloth top on that covered her fairly large breasts, with a yellow ribbon around her neck and a brown corset secured tightly around her abdomen. Her hands were clad in fingerless gloves and her arms had white sleeves going up to her forearm. A short yellow skirt covered her hips down to her thighs, where brown stocking adorned her legs. She patiently sipped on some tea and watched the scene, waiting for the show to begin.

"Who the hell is she?" Ryuko whispered, staring at the quiet girl and bewitched by how calm and collected she was. All of those thoughts were brought to a halt when Nui tugged on the leash, which caused Ryuko to lurch over and land on her side. She moaned in pain as the sadistic blond clown dragged her over to the door of the cage.

"Get on your knees, whore," Nui cheerfully commanded the girl, tugging on the leash more and opening the door. The choker tightened around Ryuko's neck, lightly strangling her and as it closed around her windpipe. Ryuko got on her knees and crawled over to her master, her face red from intense blushing and the blood being cut off by the tight choker.

"I… I can't breathe…" Ryuko struggled to speak as Nui continued to pull on the leash, giggling as gave her another hard yank.

"Awwww, getting stage fright?" Nui mocked her little pet, "There's no reason to get all choked up, luv. The audience is gonna love ya!"

"Y-you're… choking me!" Ryuko struggled to speak as the choker crushed her windpipe.

"Choking? No no no, silly, choking is something you do when you eat too fast," Nui lectured, "Strangling is what I'm currently doing to you with your leash, sweetie pie!"

"C-Could you sto-op…" Ryuko couldn't breathe, the collar was too tight and she was wiggling on the ground, trying to loosen it.

"What's the magic wooooooooooord?" Nui asked, her tone still polite and cute even as she tortured the poor girl.

"P-please, mistress…." Ryuko stuttered, on the verge of passing out as everything started to spin. Nui's eye lit up when she heard the word 'mistress' come out of the girl's mouth.

"Okie dokie!" Nui giggled, releasing her grip on the leash and letting Ryuko breathe again. Once she was free of the choke hold, Ryuko went limp, her body focusing on breathing and nothing else. She laid there wheezing and coughing, happy that she wasn't being subjected to that anymore.

"T-thank you, ma'am…" Ryuko whispered, a little stunned by the words coming out of her own mouth.

"What the fuck? Why am I thanking this cunt, she nearly killed me!" The black and red haired girl thought as she began to get back on her knees.

"You're welcome!" Nui cheerfully replied to her fuckpuppet, "Now, get ready my lovely, it's almost showtime!" Nui skipped to the center of the stage, bringing a reluctant Ryuko along with her. Matoi shuffled along, hanging her head low in embarrassment, even though there was only one person there to witness it, and they didn't look like they were all too interested in it to begin with.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the greatest show on Earth!" Nui called out like an old fashioned circus ringmaster, enthusiastically waving to the mostly empty stands with a big smile on her face. The blonde in the audience stopped sipping her tea, putting it down on a saucer next to her and waving back in the most polite fashion possible.

"It's so nice to see that we have such a lively crowd this evening," Nui giggled, "Isn't that right, Ryuko?" Ryuko looked at Nui and glared, her expression similar to Satsuki's when she looked down over the mountain-like Honnouji Academy from the edge of her tower.

"Awwww, it looks like our favorite little freak is all grumpy tonight!" Nui cooed, going over to Ryuko and kneeling down to give her a hug. The naked girl kept the same expression on her face. Nui was annoyed by her plaything's stoic expression, and thus thought of a way to have some fun with her.

"I think I know just the thing to cheer you up, bug-a-boo!" The clown girl said seductively, breathing against the girl's cheek. The warm breath tickled her skin and made Ryuko all the more uncomfortable. Harime got up and turned to the "audience" again, clasping her hands together and putting that big smile back on.

"Our little Ryuko isn't doing very well tonight, folks. I think one of you should come down and have some fun with her, if ya know what I mean!" The girl with the twin drills in the stands raised an eyebrow, intrigued with Nui's proposal. Ryuko, unsurprisingly, was dreading it more than anything in the world.

"How 'bout it, does anyone want to play with this lovely girl?" Nui asked, putting her hand up to her ear and listening for the cheer of a non-existent crowd. The tactful girl in the audience raised up her hand, and due to the lack of anyone else being there, Nui picked her.

"You there, in the yellow, come on down!" Nui called on the quiet girl, motioning for her to come down to center stage. The blonde girl slowly got up and walked down the steps, her posture just as firm and elegant standing up as it was sitting down. She entered the ring and walked over to Nui, her walking speed picking up slightly but keeping the same comportment. As Ryuko watched her walk over, she noticed that she was rubbing her thumbs against the sides of her index fingers, like she was anxious about something.

"Good evening, young lady," Nui greeted the girl, "How are you doing this lovely evening?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," The girl replied, nodding her head softly with a polite smile on her face.

"Tell us your name, luv," Nui asked, her cutesy tone sinking into a seductive but still just as equally adorable one.

"It's Mami Tomoe, and I hope that I can help out your little friend here. She looks so depressed…" Mami walked over to Ryuko and squatted down, her legs closed together so that the naked girl couldn't accidentally peep up her skirt, although it's not like Ryuko really gave a damn about it. Ryuko didn't give Mami eye contact, instead looking away at the ground. Mami placed her hand on Ryuko's head and started to softly pet her, but that still didn't invoke a reaction out of the girl.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, little one," Mami whispered softly, her voice sounded very mother-like and gentle.

"Bite me," Ryuko growled, still looking at the ground as Mami continued to stroke her head, unswayed by the girl's insult.

"Awww, I think she's just mad because she never gets any fun," Nui mocked her, skipping over to the two and joining in the head petting.

"Well what does she like?" Mami asked, "I'm sure I'd be able to show her a good time." Nui perked up at the chance to humiliate her fuckpuppet.

"She's a total freak," Nui laughed, "She loves being dominated and she goes gaga for bellybuttons!" Ryuko felt herself quake with rage as Nui spouted lies and made fun of her fetish again. Mami raised an eyebrow in surprise, confused by what the clown girl was saying.

"Bellybuttons?" Mami asked, a slight chuckle in her voice as she said it, "That's awfully usual." She ran her fingers through the girl's hair and started to curl it around her fingers, straightening it and getting all the tangles out of her messy mop top.

"Can I go a single fucking day without someone kink shaming me?" Ryuko thought, her breathing getting angrier and angrier, but the way the big tittied blonde played with her hair calmed her down a little.

"Yup! She goes nuts when she has her bellybutton licked!" Nui giggled, "She loves it so much that she squirts and squirts for HOURS!" Mami held her chin between her index finger and her thumb, thinking about what she knew about Ryuko's little fetish and the best way to satisfy her.

"Does she ever get to, say, do it to someone else?" Mami asked, her question causing Ryuko's eyebrows to come up a little.

"Not very much," Nui answered, "But it would be a nice change of pace for my dirty widdle fuckpuppet! She loves being called naughty things, by the way." Mami nodded and tilted her head down so that she could be at the same level as the naked girl.

"Would you like to lick my bellybutton, Miss Fucktoy?" The girl asked, her warm smile catching Ryuko's attention. The angry girl looked up at the blonde, staring at her with rage and malice. However, Mami was unmoved, still keeping the friendly expression up even as she was given such an intimidating look. Ryuko opened her mouth to speak, prepared to say how much she wanted the busty girl to fuck off and go die.

"I would love that very very much, ma'am," Ryuko replied, returning the friendly smile and blushing a little bit. Mami's smile got wider and she ruffled Ryuko's hair a bit, very pleased by her manners and now wanting to make the girl happy. Matoi, however, was disgusted with her own response.

"Why the fuck did I just say that?" She thought, "Oh god, it's happening again! Jesus god why is this happening?!"

"Where should we set up?" Mami inquired, looking around for a place to sit so that she could have her bellybutton eaten out by the naked girl.

"Over there," Nui retorted, pointing at a little pedestal over to the right of where the three ladies were huddled around. Mami nodded and walked over, rubbing her fingers and thumbs together again, except faster this time. She sat on the pedestal and motioned for Ryuko to come over with her finger, still looking proper but at the same time very very seductive and sexy. Ryuko crawled over, with Nui gripping her leash to make sure she didn't get away, but that wouldn't be a problem anymore since the kneeling girl wasn't in control of her own actions.  
Once Ryuko had crawled over to the blonde with the large gazongers, she sat up like an obedient pet and put her head in front of Mami's abdomen. Mami gave that same lovely smile to the girl, which made the black and red haired girl a little wet. THe blonde began to undo her brown corset, slowly undoing the three little straps on the front, teasing the kneeling girl as she let her anticipation build up. Ryuko breathed heavily, her body getting charged up with lust while she was internally trying to regain control of her muscles and what she was saying.

"C'mon Mami, I wanna see your belly sooooooo bad!" Ryuko whimpered, giving the blonde submissive puppy dog eyes. Mami blushed and chuckled, undoing the middle strap on her middle and slowly unhooking it, smiling seductively at the girl as she did so.

"Patience is a virtue, little one," Mami softly scolded the girl, letting the undone strap hang freely as her hands slowly went for the third and final one. Her hands were beginning to feel a bit shaky as they reached the final leather strap and pushing the little strip out of the buckle. Ryuko's eyes widened and her breathing speed increased, huffing and becoming audible to the blonde girl. The corset began to open and fall off, with Mami deciding that gravity should be in charge of the big reveal. As the brown article slipped off her body, it's contents were revealed to the horny girl. However, it was spoiled when all she could see was Mami's white top.

"Awwwww, did I disappoint you, hun?" Mami laughed, leaning back and wiggling her clothed belly in front of Ryuko. Ryuko looked up with sad puppy dog eyes, her lip quivering as well.

"That wasn't very nice…" The naked girl whimpered, and Mami realized that her little joke was kinda mean. Ryuko continued to pout, but internally, she was disgusted with her behavior and would have been much more angrier had she been in control.

"I'm sorry, that was rather mean of me," Mami apologized, skipping the games and quickly lifting her shirt up so that Ryuko could see her belly. Ryuko took in all the details of the girl's surprisingly perfect belly. She was toned and smooth like hell, and she had a faint hint of abs, although it was noticeable and very sexy. Ryuko drooled into Mami's skirt as she looked at the girl's lovely belly, lustfully staring into the deep hole that was her bellybutton. It looked absolutely delicious!

"I take it by the fact that your saliva is pooling in my crotch that you like my stomach," Mami joked, her words breaking Ryuko out of her trance.

"Y-Yes," Ryuko moaned, "Your bellybutton looks magical…" Ms. Tomoe giggled when she heard the word 'magical' uttered from Ryuko's mouth, believing it was all too fitting for her.

"You don't know the half of it," Mami chuckled, "Now are you just going to keep staring or are you gonna have a taste of me?"

"Ok…" Ryuko muttered, leaning her face in closer to Mami's belly and kissing it right above the girl's navel. Mami's eyebrows rose up in surprise as she felt the girl's lips make contact with her skin. It was a strange feeling indeed, but it was quite interesting. Ryuko kissed and licked her way down to the blonde's navel, She circled the scar with her tongue and increased the speed at which she did so with each rotation. Her head went along with her tongue, going round and round and round in a little circle, the feeling driving Mami the bellybutton virgin nuts. Her giant bewbs were rising up and down as she breathed, getting very aroused from what was really foreplay before the main event.

"T-This is…. This is new..." Mami moaned as she struggled to keep her composure, feeling all flustered as Ryuko did her little roundabout on her umbilicus. The girl's eyes darted around and she blinked repeatedly, biting and licking her lips and swallowing her saliva so that it wouldn't leak out of her mouth and make her look improper.

"This would be a hell of a lot better if I could fucking control myself," Ryuko thought as she prepared to bury her tongue in the girl's yummy little navel. She stopped her rotations directly above Mami's delicious navel, giving the girl a moment to breathe before she got o the good stuff. Slowly, Ryuko dipped her tongue in, the very tip of it going inside and licking the navel ceiling. Ryuko pondered her navel flavor for a little while, as it was rather hard for her to pin down. It was rather sweet, but it was hard to find something to compare it to.

Meanwhile Mami was still flustered as fuck, forgetting her manners for the time being and rubbing her right breast with her right hand. She had a horny smile stretched across her face, and her cheeks were molten red. Soft little moans escaped her lips and she did her best to stay silent, not wanting to break Ryuko's concentration.

"Good lord, this is way more lewd than I anticipated," Mami thought, balling up her fists as she tried to keep her more lascivious emotions in check. She grinded her tight little sexy ass into the pedestal and felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes. In other words, she'd never felt so alive in her life. This rush was exhilarating, the feeling of having such an insignificant spot give her such immense pleasure was amazing! She arched her back up into Ryuko's tongue and let out a long, pleased moan, letting her head hang back, with her twin drills following suit.

"Oooooh, yes Ryuko," Mami encouraged, "That's the ticket. Keep going, riiiiiiight there….~" Ryuko picked up the pace and eat out the blonde's magical navel, eagerly lapping at it's baby skin smooth and tasty walls. The naked girl moaned and giggled with glee as she tongued it deeper and deeper, making out with it as if it were a little mouth. She sucked and kissed and licked and smacked her lips, focusing all of her energy into making passionate love to this beautiful magical girl. Saliva dripped out of Mami's lovely navel as Ryuko continued her sexy assault, trickling down her lower belly and staining the waist of her skirt.

"Everything feels so damp…" Mami yammered, "I was so wrong to think that this was weird, this is the most powerful thing I've ever felt!" The blonde suddenly wrapped her arms around Ryuko's head, holding it against her abdomen as she whipped her body back onto the pedestal. She gyrated her hips and her torso and flared her nostrils, wrapping her stocking-clad legs around Ryuko's body. Her inner thighs were soaking wet, which was apparent since the tops of her stockings were moist as all hell. She rubbed the soggy parts against Ryuko's ribs and thrusted her midsection up into Matoi's face in short little bursts.

Since she was now above the girl's navel instead of in front of it, Ryuko's tongue went spelunking into it's sexy depths. From this angle she was at, Matoi had more access to the busty blonde's sexy little navel hole, digging her tongue to the bottom and finally reaching her ultra-sensitive navel knot. Mami let out a large yell of pleasure as her virgin belly clit was rubbed for the first time, with this action turning her on so much that she took her right hand and shoved down her skirt with gusto. She began rubbing her dripping sex with unimaginable force, letting out little aroused giggles and moans as she lost her mind to the euphoria of her lust. Every movement of Ryuko's tongue caused her to dramatically speed up the rate at which her hand teased and tickled her groin.

"Oh yes, please keep going, you horny slut!" Mami cried, huffing and squealing as she insulted the girl, remembering that Nui said the girl was into that. Ryuko sped up and got wetter, the insult obviously turned her on immensely.

"Please get in deeper, you dumbass fucking whore!" Mami yelled, still acting polite as she called Ryuko those mean names. She writhed and panted and arched her body, squeezing Ryuko with her legs as she felt a heated sensation building up in her lower belly growing at an alarming rate. Ryuko was going ham when she heard every insult, gushing more and more as the words humiliated her to no end.

"This shouldn't be turning me on, why is this turning me on?" Ryuko screamed internally as her movements got more intense as Mami called her a single-function coitus android. She hated it and it really really pissed her off, but it was doing the opposite and insanely titillating her. She was out of control again, whatever she was doing wasn't of her own volition. Suddenly she felt a hard slap on her rear, the sound something wooden and flat whipping through the air making contact with her sexy rump roast. Ryuko yelped and shot up, but Mami pulled her back down and shoved her face into her drool covered tummy. Mami looked up to see Nui standing over her and the naked girl, smiling as she leaned on a comically oversized paddle.

"Why'd you do that?" Mami asked politely, her tone sounding a little annoyed but still proper and collected.

"I was just givin' our little friend here some motivation," Nui cheerfully replied, taking another swing and hitting Ryuko's butt hard, causing the girl to squeal in pain, "She loves it when I do it, so I thought I might do it to make it more fun for ya!" Mami thought about it for a few seconds, looking down at the girl on her knees, who was currently red in the face.

"Do you like this, little one?" Mami asked, petting Ryuko like she was doing earlier.

"Of course I don't fucking like it, you stupid cunt!" Ryuko thought, however she nodded on the outside and gave the big puppy dog eyes again and greatly pissing her off in her head. Mami nodded and continued to pet her.

"Ok, as long as you enjoy it," She looked up at Nui and winked, giving her the go-ahead. Nui smiled and gave Ryuko an even harder spank, laughing her own ass off as she watched her squirm and scream. However, instead of being overwhelmed in a desire to escape, Ryuko went back to the navel licking like a good little slut. Mami dove back again and let the slave girl go to town on her navel knot, her tongue going fucking berserk in her already wet and raw bellybutton. She still had her legs wrapped around the girl, though they were positioned higher so that Nui wouldn't accidentally hit her with the paddle. She arched her back up and felt all of her muscles tense up.

"R-Ryuko…. Keep going, you beautiful fucking slut! Please!" Mami begged, hugging Ryuko and rubbing her naughty bits more and more furiously. She had no idea what her body was doing, but she absolutely loved it.

"E-Everything feels so warm and sticky!" Mami cried out, biting her lip as she felt her pussy about to release it's juices for the first time. Each spank made Ryuko go even faster and faster, her tongue going so fast that it wasn't even visible to human eyes. Internally, she was a little impressed that this virgin girl was able to handle such intense pleasure, but at the same time she hated that something like this was wasted on someone she didn't even want to fuck. Nui spanked her from behind again, motivating her like a horse with a whip.

"C'mon, make that blonde bimbo cream her virgin panties already you fucking piece of shit scumbag!" Nui cackled, rapidly smacking Ryuko's butt and making her lick faster and faster. Mami was on the verge of kersploding, and she was going absolutely nuts. Her large breasts bounced every which way as she thrusted up into Ryuko's face like she was being fucked in her bellybutton.

"I…. It feels so HOT!" Mami yelled, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body arched up one last time before all hell broke loose in her skirt. She squirted, utterly drenching her fucking panties for the first time in her life. Her slut butter dripped down her thighs and some managed to get on Ryuko's neck and chest. She laid there exhausted of her energy, relishing in her afterglow and an ahegao expression was plastered on her face.

"What… What just happened?" Mami panted, her face all sweaty and red and her massive mammaries heaving up and down. She pulled her hand out from under her skirt, holding it up and admiring it. Her fingers were coated in her love nectar and they shined in the light, dripping on her molten sweaty cheeks. The fingerless glove was also drenched, soaked down to it's fibers in the glistening light, absolutely ruining the material. But she didn't mind, all Mami cared about was the fuzzy feeling this pleasure gave her.

"You just had your first orgasm, sweetie!" Nui piped up, having changed positions and was now standing behind Mami, moving when she was admiring pussy juice covered hands.

"O-Orgasm?" Mami asked, trying to contemplate this new world of sexual pleasure that had just been revealed to her.

"Yup! It happens when you get really turned on!" Nui replied, sitting down next to Mami, "And it looks like this dumbass little slut gave you a BIG one!" She pointed at Ryuko, who was trying to wipe the drying slut butter on her chest and neck off on the pedestal. Mami stared at the girl and smiled, petting Ryuko with her juice covered hand and running her sticky fingers through her black hair.

"She's good," Mami said, "Really good!" She kept twirling the girl's hair between her fingers, much to Ryuko's internal annoyance.

"Oh god it's all gooey and disgusting!" Ryuko whined in her head, "When will all of this end?!" Nui frowned when she heard Mami praise Ryuko, annoyed that her puppet wasn't getting the suffering it deserved. She walked around again and got behind Ryuko, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her upright. Mami sat up when she felt the girl's weight lifted off of her body, looking at Nui, who had a cruel smile on her face.

"What're you doing to her?" Mami asked, worried that she was trying to hurt Ryuko.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not gonna harm a hair on her pretty widdle head," Nui giggled, "I just thought it would be fun for you to try making her cum!" Mami thought for a second, looking at Ryuko's sweaty, creamy body and getting a little bit aroused.

"A little taste test won't hurt…" Mami muttered under her breath, her words causing Ryuko to have inner meltdown.

"Oh god no no no no no no no no no no no no no NO!" She screamed in her head, trying to struggle but staying completely still like a good lil' fuckpuppet. Mami got on all fours and crawled over to Ryuko, sitting on her feet and getting at eye level with her bellybutton, which was quivering in excitement. Mami wasted no time, and in two seconds flat she was tonguing out the little hole, moving her tongue left and right and lathering the vertex of her tongue against the yummy little walls. Mami moaned as she sampled the skin's flavor, letting the thought of licking it be the only thing that mattered in her world. Ryuko arched and moaned in pleasure, looking up at Nui with a big horny smile on her face. Nui gave her a cute little smile in return, cocking her head to the side and closing her eye as she did it.

"WHY AM I SMILING AT HER, I SHOULD BE GLARING OR FROWNING OR SOMETHING! MAKE IT STOP!" Ryuko continued to have her mental fit, focusing all of her brain power into trying to regain control of her body. Mami licked the navel out relentlessly, bringing Ryuko to the verge of kersploding, and it had only been about a minute. She kept moaning and groveling for more, her entire body gyrating and wiggling and arching and bouncing.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I DON'T WANT THIS, I CAN'T TAKE IT, I WANT HELP, I NEED HELP! SOMEONE, SOMETHING, ANYTHING, SAVE ME!" Ryuko screamed in her head and wanted nothing else but an end to this hell. She suddenly managed to regain control of her eyes, which she immediately shut tight. the last thing she saw before she closed them was Nui giggling at her, enjoying her fake pleasure and giddily taking it all in. The feeling of orgasm intensified and hit a breaking point, until…

Ryuko could suddenly feel her body rubbing up against something fuzzy and wet, her eyes shot open and she instantly got up on her knees. She was still in the bathroom, but instead of being in the tub she was on the floor, having been sleeping on the rug. The rug had her shape in it from her sleeping on it, and it was glistening as well.

"Why's it all shiny…?" Ryuko asked herself, looking down and placing her hand on the carpet, dragging her finger along the surface and collecting a little on her finger. Upon closer inspection, it was very obvious as to what it was.

"Did…. I did it again, didn't I?" She muttered in a shaky voice, slowly looking down at her body to see it covered in the same stuff. Her eye twitched and she felt like she was going to vomit, having masturbated to her nightmares twice in the past two days. Something was obviously wrong with her. As she stood up, she heard a giggle coming from down the hall, making her jump. She rushed out to where she thought the source was, to see nobody there.

"I… I think there's something wrong with me…" Ryuko gulped, realizing that this was just the beginning of something much much worse.


	4. Lesbian HIGH-Jinx

Chapter 4: Lesbian HIGH-jinx

Mako Mankanshoku happily strolled down the street on a chilly late October morning, humming a happy little tune as she walked to her destination. She was going to go see her bestie and see if she was ok. Ryuko had been silent all month, which was rather worrying, but she was probably just super busy with all of her workout stuff. Mako made her way into the apartment building and walked up the stairs, remembering the girl's apartment number from the last time she visited. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, her head rocking to the sides as she continued humming her happy little song. Soon those few seconds turned into a few minutes, and Mako began getting more and more impatient. She knocked again and again, but there still wasn't any response.

"Maybe Ryuko isn't home…" She thought, continuously knocking absentmindedly as she pondered all of the reasons for Ryuko not answering. However, Mako wasn't one to listen to reason, and decided to just kick the door in.

"OH RYUUUUUUUKOOOO!" Mako called out, her foot in the doorway after she roundhouse kicked it off the hinges. She stepped around the broken chunks of wood and looked around the apartment, which was a complete mess. The furniture was all turned over and there were dirty clothes strewn all over the place. There was some sort of sticky, dried substance coated over everything, and it was dark inside because all the blinds were closed. Mako carefully stepped through the disheveled apartment, kicking the filthy garments out of the way and calling out for her bestie.

"Ryuko! Are you here? I'm sorry about the door!" Mako yelled, peeking down the hallway to see if Ryuko was there. There was a light coming from the room at the end of the hall, which was most likely Ryuko's room. The hall was just as filthy as the living room, with lots of clothes and sticky stuff coated everywhere as well. However, the word 'FUCKPUPPET' was scrawled along the walls in black. Mako gulped and continued onward, swallowing her uneasiness and focusing her efforts on finding Ryuko.

"Ryuko?" Mako asked, poking her head into the various doors and checking for good measure before she checked the bedroom. Finally making it to the bedroom, Mako slowly opened the door to find that it surprisingly wasn't a mess. The bed was made there weren't clothes scattered everywhere, and there wasn't a trace of sticky stuff on the walls. Feeling a bit safer, Mako walked in and looked around, seeing if her bestie was hiding somewhere.

"Ryuko? C'mon out, it's me!" Mako said, looking under the bed like a child checking for monsters, finding nothing but some shoe boxes and plastic containers.

"Where are you, Ryuko…" Mako whispered, standing up to find that the door was closed and Ryuko was leaning against it. Her hair was messy and it looked like she had just rolled out of bed, her eyes were totally bloodshot as well. The girl wore a cropped t-shirt with some sort of rock band on it, and her panties were pulled halfway down her thighs. She was covered in the same stuff that was all over the apartment, the substance glistening in the light. Her eyes looked furious and dead at the same time, with lots of rings under her eyes. She also hadn't showered in weeks, so she smelled awful.

"Ryuko!" Mako cheered, her face lighting up as she pounced across the room towards her bestie. The brown haired girl expected her friend to embrace her, but instead she was grabbed by the neck and forced up against the wall.

"A cheap disguise?" Ryuko growled, pulling a knife out, "I thought you were better than that, you psychotic cunt!" Mako was incredibly confused by this sudden outburst, and grabbed Ryuko's arm in an attempt to get her off.

"S-stop it, Ryuko! It's me, Mako!" Mankanshoku yelled, kicking her legs in the air as Ryuko lifted her up by the throat. Ryuko rolled her eyes and squeezed tighter, laughing hysterically.

"I'm not gonna fall for that again, Nui! This time I've got you!" Ryuko strangled the girl with all her might, but Mako kicked her in the stomach. The girl staggered back a bit and let go of the brown haired girl, both falling to the ground and panting.

"Nice shot, bitch," Ryuko growled, "But you still ain't foolin' me-" Matoi was suddenly cut off when she felt Mako wrap her arms tightly around her. Ryuko wiggled in her arms and tried to get the girl off her.

"H-Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! Get offa me!" She struggled and writhed against her body and failed to shake her off.

"No! You aren't acting right, Ryuko!" Mako cried, "I hate it when you act like this!" Mako hugged her tighter as big globs of tears rolled down her face and onto Ryuko's shoulder, bringing her back to reality and realising what she had just done. Her arms made their way around her best friend and squeezed her, tearing up and letting herself break down.

"Oh god, I-I didn't realize…" Ryuko sobbed, gripping her friend tightly. She was full of remorse and regret, and she felt like she had really gone off the deep end this time.

"It's ok Ryuko, everything's gonna be alright," Mako comforted her, "I'm here for you now." She brushed her hand through Ryuko's hair and got her to calm down. Ryuko's breathing became controlled and her sobbing stopped, and she had control of her emotions for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"I'm ok now, Mako," Ryuko sighed, "You can let go." Mako did as she was told and helped Ryuko to stand up and sit on the edge of the bed.

"So what's wrong?" Mako asked, "You look like you've gone insane!"

"Well I've been going insane," Ryuko muttered, "Ever since I started having these fucking nightmares about Nui…"

"Nightmares?" Mako asked, "What happens in those nightmares?

"Sex," Ryuko sniffled, "Lots of kinky, fetishy sex…" Mako raised an eyebrow, totally confused with the explanation.

"Are you sure those were nightmares?" The brown haired girl asked, "They sound more like wet dreams to me." Ryuko twitched a little and looked at her friend, the same crazy look burned in her bloodshot eyes and she huffed like a mad cow that was ready to charge.

"How would you like it if you were forced to fuck someone you HATED, huh?" Ryuko snapped, "Being forced to fuck them and acting like you loved every second of it, but you weren't in control of yourself, your body and mouth acted on it's own and you were stuck screaming in your head as you watched yourself do lots of horrible fucking things…. Does THAT sound like a wet dream to you?!" Mankanshoku shivered with fear at Ryuko's outburst, understanding the pain the girl has been going through.

"H-How long has this been happening?" Mako stuttered, afraid of Ryuko's response.

"What day is it?" Ryuko asked coldly, making her best friend shake even more.

"I-It's October 31st…" Mako whimpered.

"ALL FUCKING MONTH!" The girl screamed, "THAT'S HOW LONG SHE'S BEEN TORTURING ME! I HAVEN'T LEFT THIS PLACE SINCE I SPENT THE DAY AT SATSUKI'S!" Mako was now incredibly worried, and a little interested in her day with Lady Satsuki, but still really worried.

"I can't shake the feeling that she's always around here, and I keep blacking out and seeing her again, and each time she's always got some new game for us to play," Ryuko sobbed, her moods swinging like crazy, "Sometimes she even has friends that help her…. I can still feel the tongues parading around my navel….."

"Is there anything I can do to help…" Mako squeaked, jumping as Ryuko sharply turned toward her.

"Help?" Ryuko grunted, "You wanna help me…" Mako leaned back in fear, sweating as she did so. Ryuko leaned in, the same angry expression still on her beet red face. The brown haired girl whimpered in terror, feeling like she was gonna piss herself.

"Please don't hurt me…" Mako cried, her eyes tearing up all of a sudden. Ryuko lunged at her, the girl bracing for impact but instead feeling a set of arms wrap around her body, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you…" Ryuko sobbed, gripping Mako tightly and seriously weirding her out with her mood swings, "Thank you so much!" Mako struggled to take in air as her body was crushed by the hug, cutting off her circulation to her everything.

"R-Ryuko, you're hurting me!" Mako grunted, trying to get out of the constrictor-like hold her friend had her in.

"Oh, sorry!" Ryuko released the bear hug and Mako fell back onto the bed, momentarily drained of her energy.

"Sooo… How are you gonna help me?" Ryuko asked, suddenly full of energy, excited that she could finally get out of this hellish situation.

"Well first, you're gonna need to take a shower," Mako commented, holding her nose as her face turned green, "Because you stink like shit, girl!" A little insulted, Ryuko curiously sniffed her own armpit. The stench of her unwashed skin caused her to recoil in disgust, nearly vomiting from her own pit stank. She ran into the bathroom at lightning speed, throwing her filthy clothes into the piles, her panties flying down the hall and hitting Mako in the face.

"Wow… Ryuko-chan's panties…" Mako thought as drool poured down from her lip, "This would be totally hot if they didn't smell so bad"The girl then suddenly felt the urge to vomit, and she did just that.

"We're home, roomie!" Mako gleefully called out as the door to her apartment flew open. Ryuko followed her inside, her body now clean and odor-free after taking a 2 hour long shower. Since all of her clothes were dirty, she had to borrow some of Mako's. The brown haired girl had brought an extra pair of clothes along with her just in case she and Ryuko wound up doin' the dirty stuff. Her clothes were a few sizes too small for her, and they hugged her body tightly and didn't cover much, so her stomach would be on display if she moved slightly.

Mako cheerfully skipped into the living room, hopping onto the couch and slapping her roommate on the arm.

"Hey, quit it!" He growled in annoyance, pushing his glasses up as he closed his laptop, "I can't afford for you to break this, I'll lose my job if you do!" Mako moved away immediately and whimpered, acting like a dog that had just been scolded. Her roommate sighed and ran his fingers through his blue hair, standing up and walking over to greet their guest. Before doing so, Mako, grabbed him and whispered something in his ear, shaking his head in response to what she was saying. He then shook her off and went over to where he was originally heading.

"Good to see you again, Matoi," Inumuta nodded, patting her on the shoulder and giving her a calm smile. Ryuko simply brushed his hand off and went over to the couch to sit next to Mako. Rolling his eyes, he walked out of the room

"So, how are you gonna help me out?" The hysterical girl asked as she breathed feverishly in anticipation for the response.

"We're gonna chill," Mako replied calmly, sinking back into the couch cushions and putting her feet up on the table. Ryuko felt herself break a little when she saw that this was the girl's answer to the problem that had been driving her crazy the past month.

"T-that's it…" The black and red haired girl whispered, "That's your solution?" Mako nodded, breathing deeply as she let her muscles relax. Ryuko balled up her fists in rage, extremely pissed off by the way that the ditzy brown haired girl seemingly brushed off her problem.

"Yup, just unwind and let all that negative energy flow outta ya," The girl replied, her normally energetic and hyper personality toned down entirely. It was bizarre to see her this way, and it was honestly kind of scary as well. Ryuko quietly sat there in rage and tried to do what Mako was saying, but she failed to do it since she was filled up with so much anger.

"Grrrr, this is so stupid!" Ryuko growled, "How the fuck is this supposed to help?!" Ryuko pulled her hair and grinded her teeth together, huffing and puffing like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Don't worry girl, we got a plan B," Mako said calmly before shouting at the top of her lungs, "YO HOUKA, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

"GIMME A SEC, I'M COMIN'!" Inumuta shouted in response, slamming a door behind him and carrying a little box in his hands.

"Where the hell were you, dude?" Mako asked, "Ryuko and I've been waiting forever!"

"I got a call from Iori, he needed my advice on something," Houka replied, placing the box on the table next to Mako's feet.

"Oh, ok!" Mako replied, her bubbliness returning for a quick second before she reached over and grabbed the box.

"What's that?" Ryuko asked, pointing to the little box in her best friend's hands.

"Just a little somethin' somethin' that'll mellow you out for sure!" Mako giggled, opening the little box and pulling out a joint and a lighter. Ryuko's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"M-Mako?! What the fuck is that?" Ryuko shouted in surprise, completely baffled by the box's contents.

"Its weed," Inumuta answered her question, "It'll help you calm down like she said." Ryuko looked at both of them with a baffled expression, shocked that they were both into this stuff. What's more was that it was the last thing she had expected to see. What she was really expecting was something of the sexual nature, not drugs.

"I-I'm not sure I should do this!" Ryuko scooched back a little, thinking that this might be a bad idea.

"C'mon, this'll help, trust us!" Mako whined, desperately wanting to keep her closest friend from losing her mind over her dreams. Ryuko, remembering that she was desperate as all hell, gave in and took the joint from Mako.

"Light me," She growled, placing the rolled up weed between her index and middle fingers and held it out in front of the two. Mako happily lit the joint, and Ryuko took a big puff of the stuff, feeling the drugs take hold of her already.

"Whoa… I feel funny, hehe," Ryuko giggled as everything began to feel light and wobbly, her muscles finally letting loose. Mako giggled and took a puff too, both ladies now getting stoned as fuck. Inumuta joined in too, inhaling the stuff and getting higher than Abeno Harukas building. All three sat on the couch giggling and smoking the weed, blazing like there was no tomorrow.

"Dude… Pass me some croquettes..." Ryuko snickered and lazily stared off into space, letting all of her worries just flow away.

"We ain't got croquettes, gurl," Mako laughed her ass off over nothing, "Do I look like my mom to you?"

"You kinda do," Inumuta cut in, his eyes red as he took another puff of the stuff.

"He's right, Mrs. Mankanshoku," The black haired girl joked, "Now get back in the kitchen!" The three laughed at the shitty joke, and then they proceeded to continue staring at the wall like they were comatose.

"Hey Ryuko," Mako suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that had befallen the trio.

"Wut?" The black haired girl replied, turning her head towards the girl and looking at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I love you," Mankanshoku giggled, bringing a goofy smile to her stoned face.

"Sweet, bruh," Ryuko replied, nodding softly at the girl and and smiling, taking another puff of the molly.

"Hey," Inumuta said, "Y'know what would be fuckin' awesome?"

"I dunno, what?" Mako asked.

"We should totally play some Marvel vs Capcom 2, dude," He replied, snickering like a madman, the two ladies joining him in it as they all laughed like a pack of hyenas.

"That sounds fuckin' awesome!" Ryuko chuckled like a goofball, "Let's fuckin' do it, bro!"

2 Hours of getting stoned and playing video games later….

"We're so fucked up right now," Ryuko cackled, watching the pixelated sprites beat the crap out of each other on screen. Mako and Inumuta were mashing buttons like there was no tomorrow, still laughing their asses off as the drugs faded away. Ryuko felt completely relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. All the nightmares and paranoia felt like they didn't exist, like they weren't real life experiences. They were just dreams, and nothing but dreams. Hell, she'd forgotten about most of them already, they all just blurred together like they were nothing. She'd finally done it, her nightmare was over. Relief began to wash over Ryuko as she nuzzled her body into the cushions, lazily watching the game.

The game then froze, the characters stuck in the same position on the screen as the music stopped playing.

"What the hell?" Ryuko shot up from her seat, disappointed and confused with the sudden stop to the gameplay, "Why'd it freeze? Is the disk scratched or somethin'?" The girl turned to the left in preparation for whatever Inumuta had to say. But instead of looking at her and talking, he was still seated starting at the screen, his controller still in his hand like he was playing. Houka wasn't moving though, and neither was Mako; it was like they were frozen along with the screen.

"I-Is this the drugs?" Matoi asked herself, gulping as she tried to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Afraid not, luv," A cute, squeaky voice appeared from behind the black and red haired girl. Ryuko's whole body twitched as the all too familiar voice pierced the silence. She jerked around and stared at the blonde, who was sitting down on the couch with her legs crossed and she had an adorable smile on her face. A cold sweat engulfed the standing girl as she saw her sit there, an infuriating amount of smugness radiating off of her. Ryuko took a few shaky steps back, her face was twisted in horror as she tried to comprehend her presence.

"You… y-you can't be here…. Ho-how are you fucking here?!" Ryuko babbled as her breathing went out of control, "I thought I was done with you!"

"Oh, we're far from done, little missy!" Nui cheerfully replied, popping up off the couch and skipping towards the terrified girl.

"S-Stay away!" Ryuko screamed, falling on her ass and crawling backwards like the victim in a cheesy horror movie.

"Nope nope nope!" Nui replied as she cornered Ryuko up against a wall, "I wanna play with you, and I always get what I want!"

"B-But how?! I thought the weed would… WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!" The girl panicked, trying to punch Nui in the knee, but she moved out of the way in a flash, stepping on her arm with her boot.

"I'm awfully insulted that you tried to get rid of me," Nui hissed, her voice a mix of seductiveness and anger, "I thought we had something special going on between us." She rubbed her boot into the girl's skin, causing her to yell out in pain. She squirmed and huffed in pain as she tried to move Nui off of her, but the blonde put more weight onto her foot. More pain shot up Ryuko's arm, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Perhaps I should take this time to teach you a lesson," Nui smirked, grabbing Ryuko by the hair and dragged her back to the living room.

"NO, PLEASE, I'M BEGGIN' YA!" Ryuko sobbed, repeatedly hitting Nui's forearm to get her to let go, but her grip only tightened around her hair.

"Awww, your struggling is so adorable!" Harime cooed, pushing her face down into the carpet and smearing it in there. She let go and walked away, leaving her laying there with no restraints.

 _"_ _Why didn't she tie me up?"_ Matoi thought as she laid there for a few seconds. Her body ached and burned slightly from being stepped on and dragged across the room, but the pain wasn't enough to stop her from moving. She got up onto her knees and looked up to see the insane blonde strapping Mako to the coffee table. The brown haired goofball just laid there like a lifeless doll as Nui secured restraints to her wrists and ankles. Ryuko felt herself quaking with fury as she watched that piece of shit messing with her best friend, her blood boiled as she thought of all the diabolical crap she was probably gonna pull on her. Ryuko managed to stand on two feet, looking over Mako's bound body and then over to Nui, who was making sure all of the restraints were tight enough.

"There! Snug as a bug in a rug!" Nui cooed as she patted Mako on the head. Matoi squeezed her fist, her fury burning inside of her like an angry cosmonaut with a flamethrower (10 bucks to anyone who gets the reference). She stormed over to the lolita demon, her eyes glowing with hatred as she cracked her knuckles so she could sock the bitch in her smug fucking face. As she got up behind the oblivious cunt, she wound up for one mean ass punch with her right hand. She released it, and just as it was about to hit Nui, the blonde caught her fist with her palm.

"Good golly, you're so disobedient!" Nui sighed, gripping her tight fist while she shook her head, "Is this the thanks I get for letting you indulge in your stupid fetish?" Ryuko felt her face turn 50 shades of red, her teeth grinding against each other as her body shook with rage. She stood there just staring the girl down for a few seconds, not moving from her position in the slightest.  
"Well? Aren't you gonna say somethin'?" Harime mocked, "Or have you given up already?" Ryuko still stood there, unable to move her body.

"Oh no… Not now, please not now!" Ryuko panicked, struggling to move her arms around but she couldn't. She'd lost all control again, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from speaking.

"I'm awfully sorry, Lady Nui," She apologized against her will, "I didn't mean to rebel against my mistress. Can you forgive lil ol' me?" Ryuko lightly pulled her arm away from the blonde, putting it behind her back and turning her upper body like a cutesy schoolgirl. She could feel her skin crawl as she unwillingly put on the act, smiling in a cartoony fashion that made the Grand Couturier giggle like mad.

"Awww, I can't stay mad at you!" Nui hugged the girl and rubbed her warm and smooth cheek against her's, her small, perky breasts squished up into Ryuko's larger ones.

"I know, I'm too cute to resist!" Ryuko cooed, embracing the hug and grinding her somewhat exposed abdomen against Nui's fully clothed one.

"Yes you are!" Nui baby talked, "You're my cutesy-wutesy pwecious widdle fuckpuppet!" Nui then let go of her and happily patted her on the head, smiling her signature cutesy but infuriating smile.

"I don't think you deserve that punishment anymore," Nui cheerfully replied, "Instead I think I should reward you for coming back to me so quickly."

"Really? You're so generous ma'am!" The girl replied, her eyes big and wide with excitement.

"Of course I am, shit for brains!" Nui playfully insulted her, "And you're gonna get to play with this dumbass broad right here!" Ryuko looked down at her friend, who was still lying on the table like a discarded doll. Matoi's eyes shot wide open when she heard that, her eyeballs nearly bulging out of her skull in horror.

"She looks yummy…" Ryuko moaned, twitching as she tried to get control back.

 _"_ _No no no no no, not this,"_ Ryuko freaked out in her mind, _"Please don't, anything but this!"_

"Well I don't mean to rain on your parade, but you won't be licking her, huniepop," Nui commented, bringing a frown to the Ryuko's face.

"Awwwwwww, but I wanna!" The fuckpuppet whined, putting big ol puppy dog eyes in an attempt to get Nui to let her taste Mako's sexy belly clit, her lip quivering like crazy to add to the cutesy. Nui just shook her head, the act clearly wasn't working on her.

"Sorry, but that isn't gonna work," Nui chuckled, "But you do look adorable!" The blonde then pinched the girl's cheek, Ryuko wanting to slap it away but she still couldn't control her body.

"But anyway, you're gonna be makin' this little slumdog whore squirt all over her cheap ass little panties with this!" Nui pulled her hand out from behind her back, a pink cylindrical object with a big rubber ball on the end held firmly in her hands.

"What's that?" Ryuko asked playfully, even though she already knew what it was and was horrified with what she was going to carry out.

"It's a magic wand!" Nui giggled, waving it around for further effect, "It belongs to this dumbass cunt, she calls it Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. How fitting…" Ryuko seriously wanted to clock this bitch for her constant insults, but she still couldn't do it. Nui handed her the toy and turned Ryuko around so that she was facing Mako's stomach from the side. Nui came around the other side and sat down on the floor, petting the bound girl on the head. As she ran her hands along Mako's head, she suddenly sprang back to life, her head flying left and right as she tried to comprehend her situation.

"Wait, what, where am I?!" She panicked, "Ryuko, what's going on?" Ryuko only smiled and turned on the wand, pulling up Mako's shirt until the bottom was above her chest, exposing her torso to both ladies. Mako shook and shivered as she tried to escape, only now noticing that she was tied up. She thrashed and tried to escape, but the ropes were tied too tightly for her to break out of. She kept up her pointless struggle while Ryuko was spinning the massager around in the air, amused by her frantic struggling and showing this with a big sadistic smile.

"R-Ryuko, did you do this?!" Mako squeaked, her breathing getting more sporadic as she panicked.

"No, that was Nui," Ryuko pointed to the blonde on the other side of the table, who waved at her with a smile, making her freak out even more.

"Hiya, slutface! Miss me?" Nui smiled, her cutesy tone full of malice and hatred. However, Mako ignored her in favor of Ryuko.

"C'mon, untie me, Ryuko!" Mako begged, "This isn't funny!" The smile on her face grew larger as Mako whimpered and whined, tugging on the ropes that were secured to the table legs.

"Y'know…" The black and red haired girl whispered, "I never did pay you back for my birthday party…" She let out a seductive but insanely creepy giggle that made Mako sweat like crazy.

"But I already paid you back!" The brown haired girl whimpered, "I ate your girlie parts out and everything!"

"Well I didn't get to have any fun playing with you," Ryuko whispered, hovering the vibrator over her friend's navel.

"Please… Don't!" Mako let out one last desperate plea before Ryuko shoved the wand against her bellybutton, making her thrash and laugh at the top of her lungs, as it tickled her like crazy. Her face went red almost instantly as the ticklish vibrations serenaded her bellybutton, her hips bucking and jolting as she tried to move the wand off of her belly. She could feel the tickly feeling traveling all the way downtown, her body tightening up as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ryuuhuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuko, whihihihihihihihihiyyyyyy!" Mako screamed through her insane giggling, spitting everywhere and pushing her body every which way Ryuko continued to tickle torture her friend, pushing the the magic wand harder against the girl's tummy button, laughing herself at her friend's suffering. However, her thoughts told a different story. Inside her head she was a mess, crying and screaming in her mind to try and get control back, only managing to gain control of her tear ducts, which leaked like she had just eaten italian (read the manga).

"Oh god make it stop, make it stop make it stop make it stop, I'm a monster, just make it stop, someone stop me, end me, PLEASE!"Ryuko pleaded to whatever she believed in in her head, sobbing internally. Nui noticed that her eyes were tearing up and smiled, laughing at it.

"Awwww, are you sad because you can't lick her bellybutton?" She baby talked Ryuko, putting on a cute face in an attempt to make her laugh.

"A little bit," Ryuko chuckled, sniffling a bit from her repressed sadness as she turned up the wand's settings, putting it on max and really giving Mako hell. Nui put her hand on Ryuko's, her hand also wrapping around the wand.

"Let me take over hun," She whispered in a sultry voice, "You go have some fun!" Ryuko gave a wide eyed look to the other girl, her lips were pursed together as tears ran down her face. Her eyes shifted over to Mako, who was completely red in the face after laughing her ass off for so long. The bowl cut haired girl looked over to her bestie, desperate for her to let her go and stop this torment.

"Ryuko… Please…." Mako whimpered, tears flowing from her eyes as if they were imitating Matoi's. Her navel was already sore from the relentless tickling she had been enduring, the skin turning pink as the wand rubbed up and shook against it. However, Mako still didn't realize that it wasn't Ryuko who was in charge of her own actions, and her words had no effect on what she was doing. The black and red haired girl only smiled, her face was dripping with sadism and deviousness as she handed the vibrator over to Nui, who then giddily pulled down Mako's pants and rubbed the pulsating rubber end of the wand against the crotch of her panties. Mankanshoku arched her back up and screamed at the top of her lungs, her face twisted with lust and anguish as the bulb teased her moist panties.

While her back was arched up off the table, Ryuko wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and jumped on the table, pushing down Mako's body with her own weight as she dug into her tongue into the delicious belly of her goofy friend. Mako's wincing and struggling doubled as she felt the big juicy tongue squirm around in her bellybutton, amusing the black and red haired girl and making her giggle, her tongue wiggling like a dolphin as she ate the girl's navel out. The wand was wedged between Mako's crotch and Ryuko's breasts, and it's vibrations were buzzing away against both girl's bodies as it was squished between their bodies. Nui managed to move it around even though her hand was pressed between the two, ignoring the pain and focusing solely on making Mankanshoku squirt in her panties.

"Oooooh, you're so yummy!" Ryuko taunted the tasty girl as she licked and slobbered all over her bellybutton more, the wand tickling her bosoms through her small t-shirt and making her giggle like a child. Her tears still persisted, mixing with her saliva and dripping down to her best friend's groin, which pooled under her into a puddle of the different liquids, which also included her butt sweat. Mako could feel it all building up inside of her, her midsection felt like it was on fire as her navel and pussy were loved on in a rather intense way.

"Ryuko, stoooop iiiiiiiit!" Mako cried out again, pulling and fighting for her life as big globs of tears ran down the sides of her face, utterly crushing Ryuko's spirit as her body continued to make Mako feel this way. Inside, something broke, and she everything started to blur together.

 _"_ _NO NO NO STOP, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP? NUI, MAKE IT STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING! I AM A FUCKPUPPET, OK? JUST DO SOMETHING, MAKE IT STOP, ANYTHING!"_ Ryuko screamed in her head as her tear flow picked up more, she even began lightly sobbing as she went ham on her bestie's bellybutton. She felt a hand on the back of her head, and she turned towards the direction it was coming from. The hand's owner was Nui, and she ran her hand along the girl's messy hair as if she was stroking her pet, doing this with a devious smile on her face. She leaned in closer to Ryuko, her face close enough for the girl to feel her breathing against the side of her face, which was covered with sweat.

"Wonderful work, Ryuko…" Nui whispered, pulling her away from Mako and holding her upright from the back of her head, "It looks like I've finally gotten you to admit it."

"A-Admit what?" Ryuko asked, trembling as she felt Nui drag her free hand down her body, which she had miraculously gained some control over.

"That you're a dirty. Little. Fuckpuppet!" The Grand Couturier cooed, smiling evilly and letting out a cheerful giggle.

"No… No, I'm not!" Ryuko sniffled, her mind utterly broken by the crazy blonde as all she could resort to was sobbing like a child.

"Yes you are," Nui cooed, pinching Ryuko's cheek as she got in front of her, her soft and tiny getting in her pants and feeling around with her delicate fingers.

"P-Please, I don't want this, I hate this!" Matoi sniffled, having given up on everything and letting Nui have her way, feeling the girl enter her and move around in her loins, her fingernails wiggling around in her juicy, wet insides.

"Yes you do!" Harime laughed, "You said you'd do anything if I stopped, right?" Ryuko felt a pit grow in her stomach upon hearing those words.

"How did you…" Ryuko stuttered, her words trailing off as fear began to cause her joints to lock up.

"Have you forgotten that I know everything about you, cherie?" Nui whispered, "There isn't a thing that you can hide from me…" The black and red haired girl felt utter despair consume her as her spirit sank lower and lower and lower, she had finally snapped. Nui had won. She let herself go over to Nui as everything began to go dark, finally accepting her new mistress.


	5. Sexual Healing

Chapter 5: Sexual Healing

"Ryuko, c'mon, open the door!" An angry Satsuki shouted, banging on her sister's apartment door and jiggling the handle in a futile attempt to open it up. Ryuko had been locked in her apartment since Halloween, retreating back into solitude like she had done for the past month. According to Inumuta, she had fallen asleep on the couch while they were playing video games, and then all of a sudden she had woken up and gone insane, screaming and crying like a child and hugging Mako like she had just seen her die. Satsuki didn't get an answer from Ryuko, so she continued to pound on the door like crazy.

"GODDAMMIT RYUKO, OPEN UP!" The girl demanded, extremely frustrated with the lack of cooperation.

"Go away…" She heard Ryuko groan from inside, which at least confirmed to her that she was still alive.

"No, open this door right now, or face the wrath of Satsuki Kiryuin!" The young CEO demanded, pounding on the door again and nearly breaking it.

"Blow it out your ass, ya fucking perv', I'm not in the mood to be tied down right now…" Matoi grumbled, and that struck the girl's last nerve. Without speaking, she ripped the handle off of the door and kicked it in, her blood boiling as she stormed inside the messy apartment. Ryuko was sprawled out on the couch, her naked body akin to a limp corpse. Her face looked like it was dead too, dead like she had just binge watched the entirety of Neon Genesis Evangelion, and it looked like she hadn't slept in a few days. Her inner thighs were covered in a sticky reflective fluid, as well as the dirty couch cushions.

"I said go away…" The miserable girl whispered hoarsely in a raspy voice, rolling over on the couch so that she was facing away from her big sister. Satsuki clenched her fist in anger and prepared to let the depressed girl have it.

"Do you even KNOW how worried I've been since I heard you had that breakdown on Halloween?" Kiryuin yelled at the girl on the couch, who merely groaned in response.

"Not so loud," she covered her ears, "I've got a headache…" The black haired girl's eye twitched and she took a deep breath, realizing that the only way to get through to her sister right now would be if she calmed down.

"Look, I know you're going through some… things," Satsuki calmly explained, "But you're not gonna get better if you just stay in her rotting." Ryuko shifted deeper into the couch cushions, mentally shutting Satsuki out and continuing to wallow in her misery. The girl's older sister could tell that she wasn't listening, and she kneeled down closer to her.

"Ryuko… Please stop this," Satsuki whispered, her voice a little shaky now, "I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore…"

"Nui wouldn't like that…" Ryuko suddenly spoke, her voice fuller than it had been the whole time Satsuki was there.

"Ryuko, you need to remember that Nui is dead," Satsuki said, "I was there, I saw it. Besides, they're just nightmares, nothing a little therapy won't be able to solve, right?"

"T-Therapy?" Ryuko stuttered, the thought having not crossed her mind at all this whole time.

"Yeah, therapy," Satsuki replied, "I'm surprised you didn't think of that earlier. I know a good psychiatrist who'd be more than happy to help you." Ryuko blushed as she felt embarrassment rush over her. Satsuki did have a knack for pushing her buttons, whether it be just for fun of if she wanted some smex with her little sister.

"Thanks," Ryuko replied, getting up and turning around to give her big sister a hug, which the black haired girl eagerly returned.

"You're welcome, nee-chan," Satsuki chuckled, holding the naked girl close to her, "Now give your big sis a kissy." Ryuko giggled at her sister's little joke.

"Heh, very funny, Sats," Matoi replied, sighing as she felt Satsuki squeeze her a little.

"I wasn't joking," The older girl replied sternly, greatly weirding out the naked girl she was holding in her arms.

"Oh…."

One spontaneous session of sloppy lesbian couch sex and a shower later….

Ryuko sat patiently in the empty waiting room, staring at a little coffee table in front of her as she waited for the shrink to call her. Since most of her clothes were still filthy and unwashed, she had just put on a sports bra with her signature jacket buttoned up over it, along with a pair of jean shorts that were buried at the back of her closet. Satsuki was nice enough to give her a lift to the office as well, although it was in return for a quick little sex job that Ryuko shamefully enjoyed. Despite looking like she was calm and pure all the time, Satsuki was quite the sexual deviant, much to Ryuko's dismay. However, she did have magic fingers and an even more magical tongue, so at least it was enjoyable for her. At least she wasn't tied down, which seemed to be a recurring trend in her sexual escapades. At this point, the thought of being bound to the mattress and having Mako, Nonon, Satsuki, or hell, even Mrs. Mankanshoku having their way with her cute widdle bellybutton until she couldn't take it anymore made her kinda wet. The thought of being so vulnerable to whatever her friends wanted was getting her hot and bothered, and she subconsciously slipped her hand into her shorts to scratch her itchy honeypot, and her other one began to tease her navel as it went under her letterman.

"I shouldn't be doing this right now…" Ryuko thought, getting a naughty rush as she played with herself in a public place like a degenerate. She could get arrested for this, and then she wouldn't be able to see her therapist… But that just excited her even more. Matoi slid out of her chair and onto her knees, resting her body on the table as she rubbed her crotch into the edge of it. Her shorts slid down her legs and she began to rub her panty-clad lips into the table's edge, her ass waving around in the air as she did the dirty deed.

"I'm such a horny slut," Ryuko insulted herself, which only made her hornier. She thrusted and rubbed her body into the table, little moans escaping her mouth as she did her best to stay quiet. She laid on top of the old magazines that were scattered on the table, some of the pages and covers ripping as they were shifted between her body. The edge of the spine of some tabloid dug into the side of her bellybutton, eliciting a moan out of her every time it moved around in her umbilicus.

The black and red haired girl was so close to flying away, she could taste it. She panted like a dog as she neared her climax, furiously rubbing her genitals and navel while grabbing onto the sides of the table to brace herself.

"Almost… T-there…." Ryuko grunted as she fucked herself silly on the table. However, the sound of a jiggling door handle made her freeze up in fear. She looked over to see it turning, but due to the adrenaline that just kicked in it looked like it was in slow motion. She pulled her pants up and threw herself back into the chair like lightning, trying her best to look natural by folding her hands in her lap as she watched the door open.

"Shit, that was close…" Matoi thought as she felt a shiver slither up her spine, her heart was beating out of her chest and racing like crazy. The door had opened all the way, and Ryuko could fully see the psychiatrist. The woman wore a white blouse and some dress pants, as well as some dress shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and she had a dark pair of glasses on her face. She stepped out into the room and looked at Ryuko, who was doing her best to act normal, but anyone can tell she was doing something naughty.

"Are you Miss Matoi?" The lady asked, her arms folded under her chest as the black haired girl struggled to collect herself.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm her," Ryuko squeaked, nodding suspiciously. The doctor didn't seem phased by the girl's act, and she pushed her glasses up like a badass.

"Good, you're right on time," The woman clarified, "And you're the one suffering from erotic nightmares, correct?" Ryuko blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah... " The girl stuttered, her problem sounding really silly when the doctor said it outloud.

"Oh, don't feel bad, hun," The doctor replied, "I don't judge. Besides, I'm here to help you, and I won't be if you mentally curl up in a ball and don't tell me anything."

"That is true…" Ryuko sighed, "So do I just go and sit in there?" She pointed to inside of the office, which had an armchair and a couch. The latter of the two pieces of furniture was probably where she would be sitting.

"Eeyup, right on that couch, missy!" The blonde woman's words became rather jovial all of a sudden, rather than the professional tone Ryuko assumed she would have. Without a word, the black and red haired girl hurried into the room, eager to leave the room and get it over with. The doctor followed her in and sat down on the armchair, having her client lay down on the couch like she had predicted. Ryuko sank back into the cushions and looked at the ceiling, prepared to let it all flow out

"So, when did these nightmares start?" The therapist started her session, pulling out a clipboard and a pen to take down notes. The click of the pen reverberated off the walls in the room, making Matoi jump a little.

"About a month ago," Ryuko answered, "Around the beginning of October." The blonde lady wrote her notes down, nodding as she did so.

"And what happens in these nightmares?" She asked for her second question. Ryuko's face flushed a light shade of crimson, recollecting all of her torturous dreams.

"W-well, usually I start out wakin' up in an unfamiliar place," The girl explained, "And I'm bound to something, or restricted in some way. Then she'll appear..." Ryuko trailed off as Nui's smile and giggle flashed through her mind, giving her the shudders. The doctor scribbled down all of her notes, her pen moving like lightning across the paper.

"She'll taunt me and start playin' with me, acting like we're pals when I'm threatening to kill'er. That's when I start to lose control…"

"Lose control?" The doctor pushed her glasses up.

"Yeah, like, my body just does what it wants," Matoi explained, "I mean I'm still conscious in my head, but having to watch myself acting like I'm enjoying… that, it's scary. I'll always wake up and find that I was masturbating to it in my sleep, and it's so damn gross! And it won't stop, these nightmares are drivin' me off the fucking deep end!" Ryuko could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The therapist seemed unaffected by her patient's crying, and she just continued to write stuff down.

"Who is this 'she', and what does she do to you?" The woman asked, her tone a little emotionless and cold.

"She's…. Someone I used to know. She killed my Dad and she did a lot of awful shit to me 'n my friends…"

"Ok, that's all fine 'n dandy," The therapist cut in, "But what is she DOING to you in your dreams. Like, how's she gettin' you off? I need specifics, honey!" The patient was really uncomfortable with the doctor's interests in such lewd subjects, but she figured that telling her would help put an end to these nightmares.

"Well, she always does things to my... " the words got caught in Ryuko's throat, as she was unable to bring herself to reveal her darkest secret to the therapist. She clenched her fist as she prepared to let it out, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"My bellybutton," Ryuko finally managed to say it, "She always plays with my bellybutton. Sometimes she licks it, sometimes she uses toys on it… One time she had me pleasure this random girl, which in hindsight wouldn't have been that bad if I could've controlled myself." The therapist continued to write everything down.

"So she keeps exploiting your alvinophilia," The blonde nodded as she thought up a conclusion, "Maybe this stems from some sort of repression of sexual desires. Or it could just be that you're a freak and you're too stubborn to admit it" Ryuko rolled her eyes at the mention of 'repression'. But being called a freak stung like crazy. But she was a professional, so this time she took her word for it.

"So what if I am…" Ryuko growled, "How can I fix it?" The therapist put her clipboard down and slid the pen between her breasts, a move which Ryuko couldn't help but notice. She laid there staring at the woman's boobs, absolutely captivated by their alluring aura. They looked so soft and warm, and the thought of burying her face between them and fishing the pen out with her teeth made the feisty girl wetter than a lake during the rainy season. Her thoughts about the wonderful funbags were brought to a screeching halt when the owner of said bewbs cleared her throat.

"My eyes are up here, ma'am," the blonde pushed her glasses up, an aura of annoyance radiating off of her.

"S-sorry," Ryuko babbled, "Got a little distracted there…" Matoi giggled and smiled nervously, unsuccessful in trying to bury all of her lewd thoughts burying her face in those pillowy boobs. The therapist was unamused by her spontaneous pervertedness, and her facial expression portrayed that quite well.

"Anyway, there is one way you can deal with it," the woman acted like nothing ever happened.

"And that is…." Ryuko stared at the therapist, trying her darndest to keep looking at her glasses rather than her creamy, milky chi chis.

"You just need a little love, sugar," The woman suddenly sounded chipper and carefree, "You need to make your dreams a reality, play a real life game of master and slave! That way they'll stop plaguing your subconscious!" The black and red haired girl's jaw dropped, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. This suggestion was absolutely disgusting, and appalling, and and… yet she was fucking wet. She slipped her hand down there she rubbed her womanhood through her thighs.

"Wowie, you're already rarin' to go, aren'tcha?" the woman chuckled, her tone getting cutesier with each word she said.

"Yeah… I need it," Ryuko huffed and puffed, "When can we start?" Her ass grinded into the cushion and she bit her lip, the denim zipper rubbing through her panties and stimulating her gushing lady lips.

"Right now, bugaboo," The therapist said, "Now, take off your clothes." Ryuko did as she was instructed, without hesitation no less. She didn't question the therapist at all, which she probably should have been doing. However, her voice sounded awfully familiar, but she didn't care. She just wanted someone to fuck her brains out! Ryuko unbuttoned her letterman and unzipped her jean shorts, sliding them down her legs, all the while panting like a filthy animal. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her breathing was erratic, butterflies were flying around in her stomach and she could feel herself burning up. No fucks were given to the fact that she had literally just met this woman five minutes ago, and that she was supposed to be having therapy instead of sex. She buried all of her nagging feelings underneath an ocean of lust, she just wanted to submit and be a good pet.

"Is this good? Ryuko sat back with her legs spread open for the therapist while pressing the tip of her right index finger against the side of her bottom lip, looking at the blonde woman with big ol' do-me eyes in nothing but her underwear and an opened letterman jacket.

"That's very good," The therapist mewled, "You know just want your mistress wants, don't you?" The girl on the couch nodded submissively, really wanting this lady, who's name she didn't even know, to fuck her until she screamed for her to stop. Ryuko couldn't even see her eyes and yet she was still the sexiest thing in the world right now.

"I've had… practice," Ryuko chuckled, recalling all of her dream encounters as if they were fond memories rather than nightmares. In fact, she was a little disturbed by how chill she was with remembering the things that had driven her insane for the past month and a half. Maybe she was insane, maybe she was just horny for some of dat therapist booty, maybe it was a combination of both. The therapist produced two pairs of handcuffs from seemingly out of nowhere, flashing the girl a sultry smile that could make anybody drop dead. She sauntered around the couch and got behind her, cuffing Ryuko's wrists to the headboard of the sofa.

"Are we ready, my widdle fuckpuppet?" The therapist whispered, her warm felt like prickly needles as it tickled the inside Ryuko's vulnerable ear.

"Mmmm, yes Mistre- wait… Did you just say fuckpuppet?" Ryuko suddenly snapped out of her horny stupor, leaning her head back so she could look the therapist in the face. The woman nodded, her smile transforming from sultry to cutesy. Almost like a certain someone that she hated….

"Yup yup yup!" The therapist cheerfully replied, "I know how much you like that name, Ryuuuuko." Matoi felt like she had met this woman before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where. Everything she did and said sounded extremely… familiar. The woman then leaned down so that her face was close to her patient's, who looked incredibly conflicted and baffled. She took off her glasses and revealed her crystal clear blue eyes, er, eye, since her left one had a large purple eyepatch covering it. Ryuko felt her blood run cold as she finally realised who the woman was.

"No no no, y-you can't be here, you're not real!" Ryuko panicked, "You were just in my imagination, h-how could you be here?! You're dead!" Nui just smiled back and leaned in, kissing Ryuko on the forehead and brushing her hand through her hair.

"It's good to see you too, love," She giggled, "I've been waiting forever to meet you again!"

"You're supposed to be dead! How are you still alive?!" Ryuko screamed, absolutely scared for her life as she fought in her bonds.

"That's not important, luv," She giggled, "What's important is what I'm gonna do to you!" She walked around to the front of Ryuko and sat on the table, taking her shoes off and unbuttoning her blouse a little bit. She licked her lips and pulled the pen out of her breasts, the sultry look returning to her face as she eyed up her puppet.

"I know much you love it when I have fun with you, Ryuko," Nui mewled, "You always had nothing but praise for me whenever I made you climax! I've been DYING to try it out in real life!" Ryuko realized she was talking about the dreams she'd been having.

"How… HOW WERE YOU IN MY DREAMS?!" The bound girl demanded an answer, her breathing going out of control along with her movements. Nui rolled her eye and sighed, feeling that she owed the girl an explanation.

"Fine, since you're chomping at the bit, I guess I'll tell ya," Nui smiled, "Back when you were walking home that one night, I mind stitched ya when that paper flew in your face! I wanted to make you really horny and submissive for me, but you're such a stubborn sally that you went insane trying to fight it!"

"Wait… You were trying to mind control me?" Ryuko shouted out angrily, baring her teeth and growling like a rabid animal. Nui simply laughed at her, taking delight in riling up her toy.

"Well, a little," She admitted, "I just wanted to calm you down a little so that you'd be more agreeable!" Ryuko just gave her the stink eye, extremely pissed that this was the reason she had been going crazy this whole time.

"So you drove me insane… Just so you could have sex with me?" Matoi growled. Nui nodded cheerfully in response.

"Yup! Now let's stop stalling and get to it!" Nui gleefully exclaimed, and she reached between her own boobs and pulled the pen out from earlier.

"NO, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, YA PSYCHO! AND SINCE WE'RE IN REAL LIFE, YOU CAN'T MIND CONTROL ME WITH YOUR FUCKPUPPET SYNDROME!"

"Fuckpuppet syndrome? That's a cute name for it," She laughs, "But my mind stitching will make you hornier than you can possibly fathom. It's why you were fucking that table in the waiting room earlier."

"THAT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU?!" Ryuko felt like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Mhm! I just wanted to test it out on you, see if my pwecious would get super horny if I wished her to be!" Ryuko was enraged beyond belief, she hated everything about this situation right now. And yet, she was wetter than an over flowing river. Her head still felt clouded with lewd thoughts even though she was still angry as hell. The desire to have her navel eaten out by this woman was at an all time high, and she couldn't control it.

"Well it ain't workin, bitch," Ryuko lied, "I'm dryer than a desert in the summer." Nui chuckled and gave Ryuko that 'why you always lyin' smile, knowing full well she was a fibber but deciding to play along for funsies.

"Suuuuure ya are, dearie," she raised her foot up and shoved her heel into her victim's crotch, smiling the whole time. Ryuko flinched at the feeling of the foot rubbing her crotch, unable to hide her wetness from the blonde sitting in front of her. Lady Harime smiled smugly and twirled the pen around in her fingers, now rubbing the girl's clit with her big toe through the panties.

"Wow, you're really gushing there, aren'tcha?" she giggled, "But I think we can make you gush even more…" Nui stopped twirling the pen around and grasped it firmly in her right hand. She gave Ryuko a sultry look and licked the shaft of the pen with one long, lewd stroke. Her tongue slowly went up and down the pen's body, moaning as she covered it in her saliva. She could feel the feisty girl's crotch moisten the cloth up more, pushing her to move onward with it. Her toes continued to toy with the love lips as she licked the pen like a popsicle, smiling as she prepared to do something even dirtier. Her lips wrapped around the shaft of the pen and she began to suck on it, her head going back and forth as if she was performing fellatio. It was dripping with her spit and she got it lubed up really well, removing it from her mouth slowly so that her plaything could take it all in.

"It looks like it's working, luv," Nui giggled, "If only you'd stop being so stuck up and enjoy yourself, then we'd both be having fun!"

"Bite me, fuckface~," Ryuko moaned as Nui polished her pearl with her big toe, "Y-You ain't doin' shit to me~!" Miss Harime chuckled again at Ryuko's astounding will, which just made her that much cuter.

"We'll see about that, darling," The blonde woman cooed, slowly getting on her knees so that her face was at eye level with the girl's abdomen. She took the pen and dangled it above the girl's navel, giving Ryuko a big ol' smile like there was nothing wrong. Without a word, she slid the pen into the hole and wiggled it around, getting Matoi to squirm and shiver with unwanted delight.

"Get outta there, bitch~," Matoi let out a strange mix of a grunt and a moan, "I'm sicka people playin' with my bellybutton, it's like I'm a fuckin' playground to you people!"

"That's because you are, sweetie!" Nui replied as she twisted the pen around, causing her skin to wrap around it. She moved it up and down in a fucking motion, creating lewd squishing noises with each pump she did. Ryuko couldn't help but move into it a little and moan submissively, which was a ways away from how she actually felt about the situation. She bit her lip and writhed for the girl she hated so much, her mind felt like it was turning to mush and she had beads of sweat dripping down her blood red face, and her stomach was starting to moisten up as well.

"Awww, you're getting all heated up!" Nui cooed, "You're too cute, Ryuko!"

"Go...Go to hell~," Matoi moaned, "Y-you adorable sexy psychopath, you~..." Her words lit the former Grand Couturier up like a goddamn christmas tree.

"So I am getting to you, am I?" The blonde giggled, "Looks like it's time I bring out da big guns!" Nui pressed a little switch on the top of the pen and it started vibrating, the sensation surprising Ryuko and causing her to jump.

"WHAT THE FUCK~?!" Ryuko jolted in pleasure and let out a long throaty moan, biting her lip as her body bucked and jittered. She was in absolute ecstasy, leaning back and surrendering to it as all resistance suddenly left her body. It was like all was right with the world, even when it wasn't.

"I can play you like a damn fiddle, dearie," Nui mewled, "Because I know how to make you sing… Now sing, mother fucker!" She pushed the vibrating pen in deeper and rubbed it against the bottom of her navel, and Ryuko let out a long cry of love. Ryuko had given up on resisting her, as the lust inside of her. She wailed and pleaded for more as Nui shoved it deeper inside of her, singing like the songbird Nui wanted her to be.

"Had enough yet?" Nui mocked her, shoving it in deeper to get a bigger scream from her puppet.

"Y-yeah… C-could you give me somethin' else, pretty please?" Ryuko asked politely, getting a little bored of the vibrator.

"I like your manners, Ryuko-chan," Miss Harime patted her on the tummy and removed the pen from her navel, slipping it back between her breasts while it was still on, "I guess you deserve a little somethin' somethin' from your favorite Grand Couturier." She then began rubbing Ryuko's belly with her soft delicate hands.

"Thanks, babe," Ryuko giggled, "What is it?"

"Well, I know how much of a slut you are for bellybutton blowjobs, so why don't I just give you a good ol' sloppy one!"

"Heh, I like that idea. Go to town, ya beautiful perverted fucked up tailor bitch!" Ryuko dirty talked Miss Harime, who blushed a little in response. She pulled the pen out again and pressed another button, and it started playing Earth Wind and Fire's September ( watch?v=ter0p_…)

"I love it when you insult me, honey," Nui smirked and licked her lips, moving down to prepare to give the girl navelingus. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and she placed it right on top of Ryuko's bellybutton, letting it slide in and wiggle around just like the pen. Matoi's bellybutton was already wet from the pen, so it was plenty lubed up and ready for her tongue to fuck the depths of her skin dip like a horny slut. It wiggled around inside, flicking and tasting all the folds and crevices that her skin had to offer. The umbilicus was quite delicious, as was expected of Ryuko at this point, but still addicting nonetheless. She slurped and licked and sucked on the girl's belly hole like a horny minx, moaning for more as she gave it a hickey to get deeper into her little hole.

"Oh god, you're soooo much better than Mami... " Ryuko panted, getting a giggle out of Nui, who proceeded to demonstrate her superior technique for navel licking. Her tongue paraded around the depths of the abdominal flesh cavern, filling it with her saliva. Her spit overflowed and spilled out all over Ryuko's tummy, the hot liquid running down her firm creamy abs and mixing with her sweat. Ryuko was super duper wet from all of this, her moans of pleasure pushed Nui to go harder and harder.

"Ooooh, are ya gonna cum soon, sweetie pie?" Nui teased her and licked her little belly clit to heaven and back, putting all her energy into making this lovely girl feel like she was queen of all bellybuttons. Ryuko felt like she was gonna thoroughly soak her panties as the former Grand Couturier, and this was the best bellybutton licking she'd ever received in her life, even better than the one she'd gotten on her birthday, even better than the double licking she'd gotten from Satsuki and Nonon. This was Navel Nirvana, Bellybutton Heaven, it was just really fucking splendid. She was on the goddamn edge of kersploding, and she needed release.

"C'mon baby, just a little more, you can do it!" Ryuko squealed, so close that she could taste it. Nui could taste it too, her bellybutton wanted to be pleasured until it couldn't take it anymore, so she gave it just that, putting all of her being into the licking, sending Ryuko flying over the edge into orgasm town.

"OOOH FUCK HERE IT COMES!" Matoi screamed as she let it all out like a good slut, utterly ruining her panties as she bucked up, her toes curling as her face twisted in overwhelming pleasure.

"Good girl, Ryuko…" Nui cooed, "You were fantastic!" She got up and leaned in close to Ryuko's face and kissed her on the lips. Ryuko returned the kiss, sneaking her tongue in Nui's mouth and dancing around with it. Harime broke the kiss and looked into Ryuko with a lust filled eye.

"Wanna go again?" The blonde girl whispered, licking her lips in such a seductive manner that it could make anyone horny as hell.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Ryuko exclaimed, and without a word, Nui went down on her navel again.

Ryuko's eyes shot open all of a sudden, and she slowly sat up on the bed.

"Holy shit, that was a really sexy dream…" She giggled, looking down to see that she was mostly dry, meaning that she didn't masturbate to it, but she was a little wet from how turned on she felt.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a dream, darling," a cutesy voice called out from behind, prompting her to turn around to see Nui, laying there naked on the bed while smoking a cigarette post coitus.

"N-Nui?" Ryuko jumped off the bed in surprise, "What the hell are you doing here?!" The girl took another puff of her cigarette and snuffed it out in an ashtray laying beside her.

"We walked home from the therapist together and continued having a LOT more sex here, luv," she explained, "You just passed out from a huge mondo orgasm, which is why you were asleep."

"Oh…" Ryuko blushed, feeling incredibly horny and a little embarrassed, "Wanna go again?"

THE END


End file.
